When love remains
by Mertz
Summary: Keith & Allura story, where it isn't necessarily love at first sight at least not on Keith's part.
1. Part 1

I do not own Voltron and make no claims...

I labeled this story as mature as I get a little sexually explict in it, if this offends you I suggest you don't read this one. This is part one, I'm still working on finishing the story. Reviews are always welcome, no flames please.

____________________________________________________

Allura walks down the hallway toward castle control lost in thought. It's the middle of the night on Arus, but Princess Allura had been unable to sleep. On nights like this it was always better to get out of bed and do something until she was tired enough to sleep rather than to toss and turn in bed. Often times when she can't sleep she will wander to castle control to speak to whoever is on duty.

Tonight she enters castle control to hear voices, she looks up and Keith is on duty, but speaking to a man on the video prompter. She begins to back away quietly not wishing to interrupt Keith's conversation when the man on the prompter speaks, "Who's the good looking lady behind you brother?"

Keith turns around in the chair noticing Allura for the first time, "Is everything alright Princess?"

Allura moves forward, "Everything is fine, I didn't mean to interrupt Keith."

Keith looks her over, "Couldn't sleep again?"

Allura shakes her head as she hears a loud throat clearing sound from the man on the prompter. Keith smiles at her and signals Allura to move forward before turning back around, "Gerald, this is Princess Allura, the ruling monarch of Planet Arus." He turns and rolls his eyes, "Princess this is my brother Gerald."

Allura smiles at Keith's eye rolling before facing the prompter, "How do you do Gerald?"

Gerald smiles at her, "It's a pleasure Princess and it's nice to finally meet you after hearing **soo** much about you."

Allura looks at Keith from the corner of her eye to see his face has turned red and deciding to have some fun with him she raises her eyebrows and asks, "Exactly what have you heard?"

Gerald gives her a wicked smile and Keith interrupts, "Gerald is exaggerating Princess, pay him no mind…he loves to try to embarrass me."

Gerald laughs, "Keith is right about that, I can't resist getting my little brother in trouble…"

Keith grumbles, "Little brother…"

Allura laughs at both of them as suddenly she hears a squeal coming across the prompter and a little boy appears on the screen in front of Gerald, "Unca Keit!!"

Keith smiles up at the little boy who looks a lot like him, "Hello Johnny…"

Johnny bounces in his father's lap prompting Gerald to grab him, "Hold still you little jumping bean."

Keith laughs, "Are you being good for your father you little runt?"

Johnny nods enthusiastically, "When I see you Unca Keit?

Keith smiles, "It may be a while squirt." But Johnny ignores him to look over at Allura and pointing, "Who the pretty lady?"

Keith breaks out laughing before he can speak, "You are just like your father…" as he looks over to see Allura's cheeks have turned red.

Gerald also laughs, "Yes the apple didn't fall too far from the tree with this one. Although I have noticed he tends to act like his uncle quite often as well."

Keith rolls his eyes at his brother before they hear a female voice in the background, "Johnny, where did you run off to?"

Like a shot Johnny is off the screen and Keith laughs again, "So I see Anna is still the disciplinarian…"

This time Gerald is the one rolling his eyes before Keith asks, "So when do you leave for your vacation?"

Gerald grins, "In two days, our first vacation without the kids since they were born." In the background Anna's voice can be heard again, "Gerald, come take care of Bella before she crawls out of her crib…"

Gerald grimaces as Keith laughs, "I better run, the boss has spoken." He looks over to Allura, "It was very nice meeting you Princess."

Allura smiles at him as Keith says his farewells and the prompter goes black. Allura looks at Keith, "Your brother seems very nice."

Keith smiles at her, "Thanks, he does love getting me in trouble though."

Casting about for a topic Allura asks, "So how old is Johnny?"

Keith sighs, "That little devil is 4 and a half. My niece Isabella is 9 months old." He looks at her, "So what's the reason you couldn't sleep tonight?"

Allura looks away from him and shrugs, "Just the normal worries."

Keith continues to study her noticing the shadows under her eyes, "The normal nightmares as well?"

Allura meets his eyes shocked and Keith holds her gaze, "I know you have nightmares Princess, I've heard you once or twice when I've patrolled the halls. Does Coran or Nanny know about them?"

Allura looks away and shakes her head, "Please don't say anything to them Keith, they will just worry."

Keith's eyebrows go up, "Do you want to talk about them?"

Allura shakes her head again and Keith sighs, "If you change your mind I've been told I listen fairly well for a man."

Allura looks Keith in the eyes and smiles a small smile before looking up at the monitors, "So is everything quiet tonight?"

Letting her change the subject Keith turns around in the chair again and brings up the screens. "All quiet so far." He turns and looks at her again, "Are you alright Princess?"

Allura sighs, but won't look at him, "I'm fine Keith, just worried. We haven't heard anything from Planet Doom lately and I'm afraid of what they will try next."

Keith reaches out and takes her hand, squeezing it as he speaks softly, "It will be okay Allura."

Allura finally meets his eyes, "I know…as long as you and the others are here. I just dread the day Galaxy Garrison decides to transfer you."

Keith smiles at her, "The day that happens is the day you will no longer have any worries about Planet Doom."

Allura smiles at him as he takes his hand back, "I think I'm tired enough to sleep now. Good night Keith." She turns and walks away as Keith watches her go, "Good night Princess."

___________________________________________________

Three days later Keith enters castle control, "Coran, I was told there is a message for me."

Coran turns around in his chair looking distressed, "Yes Commander, Admiral Graham is on the prompter for you."

Seeing Coran's face, Keith hesitantly walks up to the controls as Coran leaves the seat and moves away. Up on the video prompt is Admiral Graham, "Sir, you have a message for me?"

Admiral Graham looks down from the prompter, "I'm sorry to inform you Commander that there was an accident. The airplane your brother and sister-in-law were on crashed yesterday, there were no survivors."

Keith moves back to sit in the command chair, misses it and lands on the floor staring up at the prompter. Coran moves forward and helps Keith up into the chair before he manages to answer and it comes out as a mere whisper, "Are you sure?"

Admiral Graham sighs before shaking his head with regret, "I'm sorry Commander, I had it confirmed twice before I called and there is no doubt."

Keith stands up his voice bland with shock, "Thanks for informing me sir…" he turns and pulls away from Coran before he stumbles out of the room and takes off running down the hall.

Coran watches him go before sitting back down at the controls and ringing Lance's and Allura's comm units, "I need both of you to come to castle control quickly…"

___________________________________

Sometime later Allura leaves castle control and heads down the hall to Keith's room and knocks on the door. She opens the door and walks into the dark room and whispers, "Keith?" She reaches over and presses a button on the control panel which turns on a lamp by Keith's desk. With the light provided she can see his form lying on his bed.

Allura moves over to his bed and sits beside him and touches his shoulder, "Keith?"

Keith finally turns over looking at Allura before turning away from her again. In that brief movement Allura saw the red eyes and anguished expression. She lightly rubs his arm, "Keith…let me help you…"

Keith pulls away from her moving to sit on the side of the bed away from Allura, his back to her. "You can't…" His shoulders shake as tears fall, "My brother is gone…I can't even go to the funeral…"

Allura moves around his bed to stand in front of him and pulls him against her resting her cheek on top of his head as his arms come around her waist while he cries. Once he calms down he pulls away from her and Allura steps back watching him, "Keith…I spoke with Admiral Graham, he wants to know what you want to do about your niece and nephew since you were named their guardian."

Keith closes his eyes turning away as he shakes his head, "I can't even think…"

Allura sits beside him and touches his chin turning his face toward her to look into his eyes, "Bring them here Keith…let us help you."

Keith shakes his head, "How can I take care of them Allura? I spend most of my time fighting…"

Allura leans forward and kisses his cheek and whispers, "Bring them here Keith…you don't have to do this alone."

Keith looks away and finally nods before lying back on his bed covering his eyes with his arm. She leans back and rests her hand on his chest, "I'll contact Admiral Graham Keith and make the arrangements…rest for now."

Keith nods again and Allura stands up exiting the room. She runs into Lance in the hallway and he raises his eyebrows at her after noticing whose room she was in. Allura motions Lance to follow her and speaks after they get away from the door, "He will be okay Lance…he agreed to have his niece and nephew brought here. Can you contact Galaxy Garrison and make the arrangements?"

Lance sighs, "Yes…I'll make sure they get on a secured transport as soon as possible."

Allura nods and continues down the hall, "Good, I will alert Coran and Nanny. Nanny will finally have children to watch over again."

Lance stops and grabs her arm, "You wouldn't be that mean to those kids would you?"

Allura smiles, "She isn't that bad Lance…"

Lance snorts, "Maybe to children…"

Allura laughs and walks away.

__________________________________________

Keith enters Castle control four days later to find Coran sitting at the controls. He approaches curious as it was Lance's turn to be on duty, "Coran…where's Lance?"

Coran turns around in his seat, "Good morning Commander, Princess Allura sent Lance, Pidge and Hunk out to escort your niece and nephew here. The transport ship refused to enter our airspace due to monitoring unknown ships on the radar. The princess didn't want to take any chances with their safety so sent out the lions. They should return in the next hour."

Keith looks around shocked, "Why wasn't I notified?"

Coran studies the young man; the grief and resulting exhaustion was still evident on his face, "Relax Commander. We meant no disrespect in not notifying you, we just thought you had enough to worry about right now."

Keith closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose to keep his emotions under control and then nods, "Please let me know when they enter Arus airspace Coran."

Coran answers as he turns back around, "Of course." while Keith turns around and exits the room.

_________________________________________________

Keith stands near the landing pad as the transport shuttle lands and opens its door. A middle aged woman walks out holding Johnny's hand while carry Isabella. Johnny spots Keith and pulls away from the woman running to him.

Keith bends down and picks up his nephew hugging him tightly as Johnny clings to him. Johnny whispers in his ear his voice teary, "Unca Keit…I miss daddy."

Keith closes his eyes trying to keep in the tears, "I miss your daddy too squirt."

The woman carrying Isabella reaches Keith and Keith shifts Johnny to one side to take Isabella in his other arm. Bella studies her uncle before smiling at him and trying to grab his hair. Keith smiles at her and thanks the woman who turns around to return to the ship as the children's boxes are being unloaded.

Keith turns around and begins walking back to the castle to see Allura standing near the door. She moves forward and smiles at Keith. He stops in front of her and Johnny looks at her, "The pretty lady."

Allura smiles at him, "My name is Allura." She holds out her hand to shake his, but Johnny leans back into Keith and hides his face in his neck. Allura meets his eyes and Keith slightly shakes his head. Allura looks at the baby Keith is also carrying, "What an angel…" Isabella has Keith's black hair but sky blue eyes with a cherubic face. Bella reaches out to Allura trying to grab her pulling away from her uncle. Allura takes her from Keith before he drops her and hugs her close as the baby giggles.

Keith's smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Apparently she likes you."

Allura smiles back at him while trying to pull her hair out of Bella's fingers, "Lance and the others are going to escort the ship back out and will return after that."

Keith nods and Allura continues, "Do you want some help getting them settled?"

Keith hugs Johnny close to him and sighs, "Sure, it will be easier if I don't have to carry both of them and I don't think Johnny is ready to let go of me yet."

Allura nods and carries Bella following Keith into the castle.

________________________________________________

Late that night Allura wakes up trying not to scream from her latest nightmare. Shaking she gets out of bed and dresses in her jump suit pulling her hair back in a pony tail before leaving her room and walking down the hall. Suddenly remembering it is Coran's night to be on duty at castle control she turns around and walks the other way not wanting to answer the questions Coran would have for her late night wandering.

She wanders the corridors and ends up in the wing where the force sleeps. She pauses as she hears crying coming from the room next to Keith's where the children were placed. She opens the door to find Keith pacing the room in his pajamas with a crying Isabella while Johnny sits in front of him crying as well.

She enters the room as Keith turns around to look at the door. "Need some help?"

Keith at about wit's end nods as Johnny gets up from the floor and grabs Keith's leg still crying. Allura smiles at the look on Keith's face as she approaches, "Let me try calming Bella."

Keith hands her the crying baby before picking up Johnny and Allura picks up the bottle where Keith left it before sitting down in the rocking chair cuddling Bella close to her chest. She starts rocking while humming to the baby as Keith lies down on Johnny's bed with him. As Bella calms down Allura gives her the bottle and snuggles her in to go to sleep still humming.

Keith watches Allura from Johnny's bed amazed at how Bella responded to her. He had been trying to get her to quit crying for the last half hour and was ready to cry himself when she walked into the room. He catches her eye smiling at her, whispering, "What are you humming?"

Allura smiles back, "It's an old Arusian lullaby my mother always hummed to me when I was upset or sick. It always made me feel better…" she looks back down into Bella's sleeping face and kisses her forehead before looking back up, "How's Johnny?"

Keith pulls back from Johnny and looks into his nephew's face, "Sleeping thank God."

She watches him, studying his face, "How are you?"

Keith sighs, "I'll be fine Princess…just not sure what kind of father I'm going to make. I couldn't even get a baby to quit crying."

Allura smiles at him, "Well, having two children crying at the same time would be enough to make anyone go crazy." She slowly rises from the chair moving to Bella's crib laying her down in it then covering her with a blanket before facing him again, "I learned the trick a while ago from Nanny. If you can remain calm, you usually can calm down the child. They sense when you are upset and react to it."

Keith slowly gets up away from Johnny stopping briefly as Johnny sighs in his sleep before managing to get out of the bed. He moves over to Allura, "No wonder I couldn't get her to quit crying…I was ready to start crying myself."

Allura laughs quietly at him, "I could see that when I entered the room."

Keith sighs, "I was fine until Johnny woke up crying five minutes after Bella did." He watches her, "So what were you doing out of bed? Don't tell me you could hear the crying from your room."

Its Allura's turn to sigh, "Couldn't sleep again…"

Keith studies her eyes before he whispers, "Was that all?"

Allura watches his eyes for a moment and then looks away, "I'm fine Keith." She looks back as he tries to hide a yawn and she smiles, "I think you better go to bed before they wake up again." She walks toward the door as he follows her out, "Good night Princess and thanks."

She watches him walk away, "Good night Keith."

_______________________________________________

As the next two weeks pass by Keith falls into a pattern with the children and his responsibility to the force and Arus. Johnny and Isabella have crept their way into the hearts of everyone in the castle. Keith was shocked to walk into castle control one afternoon to find Johnny on Coran's lap as Coran explained how the controls worked. Even Nanny was unable to stay stern with Johnny smiling up at her. Lance fell over backward off a chair when Nanny laughed at Johnny spilling a cup of juice all over Keith's lap one morning. Princess Allura could often be found in the children's room playing with Isabella and reading books to Johnny.

Lance knocks on Keith's bedroom door one afternoon and enters it to find Keith sitting at his desk trying to work on a report as Bella sits on his lap grabbing at everything she can get her hands on. Lance laughs as she finally grabs the paper Keith is writing on and pulls it away as Keith yells, "BELLA!"

Lance moves over to them, "Come here sweetheart to Uncle Lance…" and takes Bella off of Keith's lap as Keith tries to put his papers back together. Bouncing her on his hip and getting her to giggle he looks at Keith, "So how are the reports coming along?"

Keith gives him a dirty look, "It would go better if my niece didn't try to help me."

Lance laughs, "Well hurry up and finish. Princess has decided to have a picnic out by the lake since it is nice out today and wants you and the kids to join."

Keith sighs while rubbing tired eyes with his fingers, "A picnic…"

Lance studies him, "Come on Keith…it will be fun and we could all use a little relaxation."

Keith finally nods, "If you will take Bella I can finish within the hour."

Lance nods and looks down at Bella, "It's you and me babe." tickling her making her giggle again as he walks out the door with her.

An hour later Keith joins the others at the front of the castle as Johnny runs up to him, "Unca Keit, we go picnicking." Keith smiles at him as Johnny takes his hand and pulls him over to Princess Allura's location.

Johnny pulls on Allura's pants as she finishes her conversation with Pidge and turns to look at him, "Aunt Lura, Unca Keit ready." Allura smiles at him before looking up at Keith, "Thanks for joining us."

Keith nods at her as Hunk calls out, "Well let's go!"

Everyone gets into the carriage that takes them to the picnic spot between the lake and forest and has fun during the picnic eating the wonderful food Nanny packed while enjoying the fair weather. After lunch Allura sits holding Bella while watching the boys play soccer with Johnny.

After Bella falls asleep Allura lays the child down on the blanket in the shade and being tired of sitting Allura gets up and wanders around the tree line. Seeing her walk away Johnny quits the game and runs over to her, "Lura, I come too?"

Allura smiles at him and takes his hand waving at Keith as they walk away. They walk a ways and Allura looks around, "I didn't realize we have walked so far away, let's go back." As Allura turns around she feels an arm snake around her waist pulling her back, "I have you now my princess…"

Allura screams, "Lotor!" and tries to pull away as Lotor puts his hand on her mouth while trying to pull her into the woods. He howls in pain as Johnny kicks him in the shins, "Let go my Lura!"

Distracted by the child Allura manages to stomp on Lotor's foot and elbow him at the same time managing to free herself, "Johnny run! Go get Keith!" Johnny takes off running yelling Keith's name as Allura turns back to Lotor and punches him in the jaw knocking him backward before turning to run away.

Lotor turns around and yells, "No you don't!" as he pulls a small knife out of his belt throwing it at Johnny. Allura who is only a few feet away from Lotor turns as Lotor throws the knife and screams "NO!" as she moves in front of the knife and it becomes imbedded in her chest as she collapses onto the ground.

Keith's yell of "ALLURA NO!" can be heard as he runs toward them as Lotor turns and runs into the woods when Keith fires several shots at him from his laser gun. Lance runs forward and picks up a screaming Johnny as Keith reaches Allura and pulls her up in his arms, "Allura!"

Allura looks up into Keith's face, whispering his name before looking back at the knife sticking out of her chest and reaching for the handle. Keith grabs her hand, "No, leave it!" and picks her up and starts running for the carriage. Hunk finishes pulling a horse free and takes Allura from Keith as Keith mounts the horse before taking Allura back in his arms and racing for the castle.

________________________________________________

Coran and Nanny are seated as Keith paces in the waiting room of MedTech. The door to MedTech opens as the rest of the force walks in, Johnny crying in Lance's arms. Bella lays in Pidge's arms still asleep as he walks across the room and takes a seat.

Lance approaches Keith who stops pacing as Johnny crying reaches for him, "Lura…" Keith sighs, "She will be okay Johnny…" holds him tight to his chest and closes his eyes, "She has to be…"

Several hours later the Dr. Gorma comes out of the room and addresses the group, "The knife wound caused hemopneumothorax…" pauses, "Princess Allura has a collapsed lung with both air and blood in the cavity. We repaired the wound that was letting blood into the cavity and have inserted a chest tube to remove the blood and air. Once the area is clear the lung should expand again; thankfully the other lung did not collapse. She will recover in time."

Coran says a little prayer before standing, "We are going to need someone to cover Blue lion while she recovers."

Keith hands a sleeping Johnny to Hunk and stands, "I'll contact Sven on Planet Pollux, I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem filling in for the time being."

________________________________________________

Two weeks later Romelle watches Allura as she moves slowly around her bedroom, "Are you sure you are okay Allura?"

Allura walks stiffly from the desk to sit beside Romelle on the bed, "I'm fine…a little stiff and sore yet, but I'll survive."

Romelle leans over and gives her a one armed hug by wrapping her arm around Allura's back, "Never scare me like that again…"

Allura gives her a small smile, "Believe me I'll try…it wasn't exactly a picnic for me either."

Romelle smiles at her, "I don't know who was more frantic, Coran, myself or Keith."

Allura looks at Romelle confused, "Keith?"

Romelle raises her eyebrows at her, "Surely you know that he sat by your bedside for several hours every day and most nights after it happened, until he knew you would recover."

Allura slowly shakes her head at Romelle confused, "Why would he do that?"

Romelle watches her curiously, "I suppose he felt responsible for what happened to you since you would never have been injured had you not jumped in front of that knife to save Johnny."

Seeing the look of disappointment on Allura's face she looks at her inquisitively, "Allura, what did you hope to hear?"

Allura shakes her head at Romelle and turns away slightly as Romelle continues to probe, "Do you care for Keith?"

Allura's eyes snap back to Romelle before her cheeks turn red and she looks away and Romelle continues, "Does he know you care?"

Allura shakes her head no still refusing to look at Romelle. Romelle grabs Allura's chin and slowly turns Allura's face toward her, "Why haven't you said anything to him?"

Allura's eyes search Romelle's before she looks down and answers, "Because I don't know if he has any feelings for me."

Romelle rubs her shoulder, "And you will never know if you don't say anything to him. Look at Sven and I and all the time we wasted because neither of us wanted to be the one to make the first move." Allura briefly looks at her before she looks away again and Romelle continues, "It took almost being killed by that Robeast before we would admit it…Allura if you have a chance at love you must take it."

Allura studies Romelle's earnest face, "How?"

Romelle smiles at her, "Go speak with Keith and ask him how he feels. It is the only way you will ever know."

Allura looks away, "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Romelle pulls her into a hug, "Then at least you will know and can move on." She pulls back from Allura and continues, "Isn't not knowing worse? Watching him every day and trying to figure out if he wants more than friendship but won't say anything…trying to discern the meaning behind his words or actions…" Allura looks away and Romelle grabs her chin again and turns her face toward her, "I know what you are going through Allura. I went through the same thing with Sven; the agony of not knowing if he loved me as much as I loved him was torture."

Allura finally nods and slowly stands up, "Ok…I'll go speak with him." Romelle stands and hugs her, "Good luck…"

Allura tentatively smiles at her before she slowly leaves the room.

________________________________________

Keith smiles in greeting at Allura as she enters the room, he moves across the room laying Isabella down in her crib whispering, "I'm glad to see you up and about but if you wanted to feed her you missed it Princess…"

She pauses by the door, a hesitant look on her face as she looks everywhere around the room but at Keith. Noticing this Keith finishes covering Isabella and moves to face her, "Princess, what's wrong?"

She finally faces him, her cheeks red, "I wanted to talk to you…"

Keith's eyebrows go up noticing her red cheeks and the way she wouldn't look him in the eye, "Okay…let's go down to your office…"

Allura shakes her head at him, "No…I'll lose my nerve…" she finally looks into his eyes, "For some time now I've realized that I have feelings for you Keith and I need to know if you could ever feel more for me than friendship."

Keith's cheeks turn red as he breaks eye contact with Allura and turns away from her moving to distance himself from her before turning back to face her, "Look Allura..." and then stops as he sees the earnest look on her face which bothers him and makes him angry.

Keith rubs his jaw studying her and begins again his face carefully neutral, his eyes suddenly as cold as his tone, "Allura, it has nothing to do with you personally…but I am not interested in being involved with anyone at anytime. My life revolves around Galaxy Garrison and now these children." He then walks around her and leaves the room.

Allura stands there shocked as tears run down her cheeks, all her hopes and dreams going down in flames around her. She slowly moves to stand in front of Isabella's crib watching the precious baby sleeping, "At least you will know his love…" Stuffing her fist in her mouth to stop herself from sobbing out loud she quickly leaves the room. Moving as fast down the hall as her body will allow her, her sight blurred with tears she bumps into Sven who grabs her to keep her from falling, "Princess…."

Allura briefly looks up at Sven who is shocked by the look of agony on her face as Allura pulls away from him before finishing the few steps to get to her room.

Sven quickly walks to his bedroom hoping to find Romelle. Entering the room he spies Romelle sitting at the desk writing. She turns and smiles at him before seeing his face and stands quickly, "What's wrong?"

Sven steps forward, "I just ran into Allura in the hallway and she was crying…I think you need to go to her."

Romelle looks upset, "Oh no…it must not have gone well." She turns to leave the room but Sven grabs her, "What do you mean it must not have gone well?"

Romelle tries to pull away from him, "I'll explain later, she needs me…" Sven keeps a hold of her arm and gives her a stern look, "Tell me now…"

Romelle sighs, "She is in love with Keith Sven…she went to ask Keith if he feels the same way. He must have turned her down, please let me go to her now."

Sven looks incredulous at Romelle, "Why would she go ask him that?"

Romelle looks into Sven's face upset by his reaction, "Because we talked about it and how not knowing if someone you love loves you is painful. She wanted to know Sven."

Sven rubs his jaw while watching her, "Dammit…that's the worst advice you could have given her when it comes to Keith…"

Romelle looks shocked, "What do you mean? You know what we both went through not knowing…"

Sven sighs as he touches her cheek, "Well with Keith everything is different…" he shakes his head, "Forget I said anything, go to her." Romelle quickly leaves the room to go to Allura as Sven leaves the room to find Keith.

_______________________________________

Sven finds Keith in the gym working on punching bags and walks slowly over to him, "Working out some frustrations?"

Keith stops and looks at Sven, "Just a few, what's up?"

Sven raises his eyebrows, "I just passed Princess Allura in the hallway Keith…she was crying and didn't even see me…I had to grab her to keep her from falling over as she ran into me. Do you know why she would be crying Keith?"

Keith looks away from Sven his tone turns icy, "No, I have no idea why Princess Allura would be crying." He turns and goes back to hitting his punching bag.

Sven grabs Keith by the shoulder pulling him back around furious, "Bullshit Keith…otherwise you would be showing me concern about the reason she is crying."

Keith pulls away from Sven and shoves him back, "Stay out of it Sven…it doesn't concern you."

Sven moves back in, "Like hell it doesn't…Allura is now my cousin by marriage, part of my family, so if you are going to hurt her you better believe I am going to make it my business."

Keith shakes his head at him breathing heavily, "She asked me if I had feelings for her beyond friendship, I told her no and that I never would. End of story."

Sven looks at Keith like he was an idiot, "I don't suppose you were even remotely kind about it, like any other woman stupid enough to show you any feelings I'm sure you just blasted her before walking away."

Keith turns red in the face as he gets angry, "I didn't ask her to blurt out her feelings to me Sven. I have never done anything to give Allura any illusions that I liked her beyond friendship."

Sven gets seriously angry, "Knowing the kind of sheltered life she has led and her lack of experience with men you couldn't have softened the blow? Did you have to step on her heart and throw her feelings back into her face before stomping out of the room?"

Keith looks pissed, "I suppose she cried to Romelle and Romelle came crying to you…"

Sven grabs Keith by the lapels of his shirt and shoves him against the wall, "Romelle only told me that they had a discussion of Allura's feelings and she went to you. From that I knew what happened, I know how you act toward women Keith, I've seen you in action before…remember you asshole…"

Keith shoves Sven away from him and starts to walk away. Sven shakes his head and asks quietly, "Do you think Mary would have wanted you to spend your life alone? Would she have approved of the way you behave to women who dare show any interest in you?"

Keith stops and turns back to Sven, clenching and unclenching his fists his face pale with rage, "Do not bring her up to me Sven…if our friendship means anything to you, you will never bring up her name to me again." He turns and leaves the gym as Sven sadly watches him go.

___________________________________________

As the next two days go by everyone can tell there is a strain in the relationship between Keith and Allura. He treats her with indifference, speaking to her like he would an acquaintance instead of a long time friend. Allura responds in kind, ignoring him whenever possible and avoiding areas where she will likely run into him which includes the children's room.

While sitting in the rec room one afternoon speaking with Romelle she smiles as Johnny comes tearing into the room and then groans as he jumps on her, his hand hitting her in the chest. Romelle looks at her with concern, "Allura are you okay?"

Allura holds her hand up to stop Romelle as Johnny studies her face as she tries to smile at him, "Lura…I mist you!" He then hugs her around the neck as Keith enters the room carrying Isabella looking around, "Johnny did you run in here?" then spots his nephew on Allura's lap and the look of pain on her face.

Imagining what happened he approaches slowly concern showing on his face, "Did he hurt you?"

Allura looks up at Keith and he can see the pain in her eyes as she tries to shake her head no, he sighs, "You're lying…"

Allura's angry eyes meet Keith's, "I'm fine…" as Johnny turns to his uncle, "Keit…look I found Aunty Lura." Keith looks away from Allura to his nephew, "And you jumped on her didn't you young man…I thought we discussed you not doing that?"

Johnny's bottom lip quivers as he looks from his uncle to Allura unsure of how much trouble he is in. Allura sighs, "It's okay Johnny…but next time come sit by me instead of jumping on me okay?" she hugs him again before he slides off her lap back on the floor and she raises her eyes to Keith in a challenge.

Keith raises his eyebrows at her but doesn't take the bait, "Sorry Princess…he knows better than to jump on anybody."

Isabella spots Allura and makes noises to her, smiling while trying to reach for her. Allura can't help it; she smiles at her before taking her hand, "Hi sweetie…"

Romelle laughs, "My…she is trying to get at you…" as Keith struggles to keep a hold of the squirming child.

Allura smiles back at Romelle, "I haven't seen her since I got out of the hospital…" her eyes suddenly jump to Keith's who looks away from her, a small frown on his face. He finally looks back at her, "Do you want to hold her?"

Allura's eyes turn a bit watery as she pushes her feelings away and finally looks away, "I can't handle her yet."

Keith pulls the baby back up so that Isabella is more firmly in his arms, his cheeks red, "Sorry…I forgot."

Romelle looks from one to the other before she gets up, "Excuse me, I need to go find Sven." Allura glares at her back as she exits the room.

Keith watches the door close and turns to Allura, "I'm sorry Allura…"

Allura looks up shocked, and he continues, "I shouldn't have treated you that way the other day, but that doesn't mean I want anything other than friendship between us."

Allura turns her face away and watches Johnny who found one of Pidge's games and was looking at it.

He watches her as he continues, "You saved Johnny's life and I will always owe you for that…you didn't deserve my poor reaction."

Allura doesn't look at him as she tries to keep her voice from quavering, "Don't worry about it Keith…"

Keith continues to watch her for a moment and then sighs, "Feel free to visit the kids any time Princess, I know you have been avoiding them because of me and they miss you." With that he calls Johnny to him and exits the room with the kids leaving Allura to look after him with tears running down her cheek.

_____________________________________________

Late that night Johnny cries as Keith pats his back holding him. "Want Lura…" Johnny manages to stutter out while crying. Keith continues to rub his back, "She is sleeping Johnny…please calm down, I know you don't feel well but you need to stop crying." This makes Johnny just cry even harder and Keith takes a deep breath while trying to keep himself calm. Johnny has been crying for the past 30 minutes since he woke up and got sick all over his bed. Keith had brought him back to his room and got him cleaned up and changed but he couldn't calm Johnny.

Looking at the clock and seeing it was two in the morning and not being able to take it anymore Keith sighs, "Ok, let's go see if we can find Allura…"

Still holding Johnny he exits his room and walks down the hall to Allura's bedroom and knocks on the door. After a few minutes a very sleepy looking Allura opens the door to find Keith in his night clothes holding Johnny, "Keith…what's wrong?" At this Johnny makes a sobbing sound and turns toward her away from Keith, "Lura…" Keith has all he can do not to drop the child as he grabs onto Allura's shoulder.

Unable to hold up his weight Allura sinks to the floor on her knees pulling Johnny against her as Keith sets him down. As Johnny sobs into her neck she looks back up at Keith, "What happened?"

Keith sighs and bends down patting Johnny's back as Allura hugs him, "He got sick and I couldn't calm him down…" his eyes meet hers, "he wanted you…"

Allura looks away and sighs, she pulls Johnny back from her a bit and puts her palm on his forehead as he sucks air in. She looks back at Keith, "He has a fever…" Keith nods at her, "I gave him some medicine for it, but the fever hasn't broken and his continuing crying is only making it worse."

She looks back into Johnny's face as tears continue to fall down his cheeks, "Sweetheart…please stop crying, it's okay…" she uses her fingers to wipe his cheeks and he hugs her putting his face back into her neck slowly calming down.

She looks back at Keith, "He can stay with me tonight…" Keith stands up and sighs, "You shouldn't have to take care him Princess…he's my responsibility."

Allura gives him a small smile, "Children rarely care about those things." She pulls away from Johnny, stands and takes his hand trying to lead him into her room at which Johnny looks back at Keith and holds his hand up to him. Keith raises his eyebrows at him, "What Johnny?" Johnny leans forward and grabs Keith's hand trying to pull him into the room as well and Keith pulls back.

Johnny starts crying again as Allura looks back at Keith. She leans back down to Johnny, "Honey…what's wrong?" Keith moves to stand next to them and Johnny grabs Allura around the neck and Keith around his leg, his head between both of them.

Keith shakes his head, "Apparently he wants both of us at the same time…" Keith bends down and pries Johnny's hand off his leg so he can kneel next to them and Johnny then grabs Keith around the neck as well trying to pull the three of them together.

Keith grabs the hand and pulls it in front of him, "Johnny…stop…" which causes Johnny to start sobbing in earnest again and Allura glares at Keith, "That was helpful…"

Keith looks back at her irritated, lack of sleep causing him to fire up, "What do you suggest then Princess?"

Allura sighs and drops her eyes back to Johnny, "Help me get him up on the bed; we can lie on either side of him."

Keith raises his eyebrows at her, "Probably not a good idea…"

Allura's eyes snap back up at him, "Keith…just till he falls asleep, then you can leave."

Keith sighs at her snappish tone; _this isn't helping either of them…_ "Fine…"

Keith picks up Johnny, prying him away from Allura and lays him down in the middle of the bed before lying down beside him on one side, his back to Keith's chest. Allura moves to the other side of the bed and lies beside Johnny facing him. Johnny puts his arm around her neck again, wrapping his fingers into her hair as he slowly begins to calm down.

Allura lies there, enjoying the feeling of the child in her arms, almost wishing he was hers. She kisses his forehead and then raises her eyes, catching Keith watching her. She lays there quietly staring into his dark eyes, wishing for things that would never be as Keith turns his face away from her and looks down at his nephew.

Keith waits for fifteen minutes and decides he needs to get out of there before he falls asleep; being in Allura's bed is beyond foolish. He turns slowly away from the pair only to hear Johnny's teary voice, "Unca Keit…" He sighs knowing if he tries to go the crying will begin anew and turns back onto his side near Johnny, "It's okay…go to sleep…" He feels Johnny grabbing back at his hand pulling it forward so he can hold onto it, which puts it so the back of his hand is touching Allura's stomach. He raises his eyes to meet Allura's, noting the look of desire that has entered them. He shifts his head to a more comfortable position and closes his eyes trying to ignore the whole ridicules situation and falls asleep, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Allura continues to watch Keith, _why can't he care for me…_she finally tilts her head down so her chin rests on the top of Johnny's head a tear escaping out of the corner of her eye before she too falls asleep.

_________________________________________________

Nanny walks down the hall carrying a tray of tea for Princess Allura. She had already checked on Isabella who had woken in a happy mood and had turned her over to one of the other maids after noticing Johnny hadn't been in the room. Nanny sighs, _he must be sleeping with his uncle again…_she sniffs not entirely approving of it. In her mind children belonged in their own bed, not sleeping with an adult. But she had no say over these children or how the Commander chose to take care of them.

She approaches the door to Allura's room and balances the tray with one arm while punching in the code to open the door. Upon entry she does a double take at the bed before dropping the tray on the floor with a crash, "PRINCESS!!! WHAT IS THE COMMANDER DOING IN YOUR BED?" she screams at the top of her lungs.

Keith and Allura sit up, snapped out of their deep sleep by Nanny's voice as she continues to yell at them. Johnny wakes as well and hearing the yelling he starts crying again. Keith pulls Johnny away from Allura into his lap before shouting at Nanny, "KNOCK IT OFF!!"

By this point a small crowd has gathered in the hall starting with guards who responded to the area when they heard the yelling to maids who had been passing in the hall. Coran also drawn by the yelling glances through the still open door into the room and seeing the situation quickly dismisses everyone before entering the room himself shutting the door behind him.

Coran looks from Nanny who is red in the face and looking outraged by Keith's yelling back at her to seeing Allura climbing out of the bed while Keith holding a sobbing Johnny to his chest tries to calm him. "Princess Allura, what is going on?"

Allura puts on her bathrobe then looks back at Keith to check on Johnny before turning back to Coran, "Keith came to me in the middle of the night Coran because Johnny was sick and he couldn't get him to calm down…" as she finishes that statement the sound of retching can be heard behind her. She looks back and sees Keith looking up to the ceiling with a disgusted look on his face as going down his shirt and onto her bed is a lake of puke.

Nanny swiftly moves forward, her outrage at least briefly forgotten at the sight of the sick child; she takes Johnny from Keith and swiftly moves him into the princess' private bathroom the door closing behind her.

Allura trying to hide her smile at the look she saw on Keith's face turns back to Coran who is also trying not to smile before facing Allura again looking at her sternly, "Be that as it may, you and certainly the Commander, knows it is highly improper…" stopping as Keith, thoroughly disgusted at this point, pulls his shirt off and gets out of the bed before walking past Coran and out the door without saying a word.

_______________________________________________

Later that afternoon Keith knocks on Coran's door and enters when bidden, "Commander please have a seat."

Keith does as requested and looks at Coran waiting for him to start. Coran sits back in his chair and sighs while studying Keith, "You disappoint me Commander…"

Keith shakes his head, "Coran I never meant to fall asleep in there, I'm sure you know from Princess Allura that Johnny was screaming if either one of us tried to move away from him. I only meant to stay until he fell asleep and then I was going to leave."

Coran holds his hand up, "It doesn't matter Commander, you were found in the bed of the Princess of Arus, the fact that a child was laying between you and that nothing untoward happened doesn't matter. Allura's reputation is ruined."

Keith makes no comment; he narrows his eyes studying Coran waiting for him to continue. Coran sits forward in his chair, "You need to correct this issue Commander before the story leaves this castle and starts circulating amongst the people."

Keith stands up and asks in a low voice, "What do you mean correct this?"

Coran stands as well, "I think you know what I mean Commander…the only way to restore her reputation is to marry her."

Keith growls out, "Never Coran…"

Coran moves around his desk and gets nose to nose with Keith his face red, rage filling him, "You have no idea what kind of situation you have put her in…as Princess of Arus her reputation must be above reproach or the people will turn on her."

Keith pushes Coran away from him before answering his voice low and dangerous, "I will not marry Coran; Allura or anyone else and I don't give a damn what you or anyone else says or thinks." he turns and stalks out of the room.

________________________________________

Keith walks quickly down the hall heading toward the gym needing to punch something even if it is a workout bag. He enters the gym in full rage and before him stands Lance and Allura laughing over something. Unable to stop himself he walks over and grabs Allura's arm dragging her to the side as he ignores Lance objecting to his handling of the princess.

"Did you put Coran up to that?" he shouts into her face.

Allura looks at Keith outraged and pulls her arm away from him, "What are you talking about?"

Keith gets into her face raging, "Coran just informed me he expects me to marry you to restore your so called reputation after Nanny screamed down the castle this morning and I want to know if you put Coran up to it?"

Allura looks hurt and shocked, "No I didn't…"

Keith pushes her away from him, "Why don't I believe you…."

Lance moves over and shoves Keith, "What the hell do you think you are doing Keith?"

Keith takes a swing at Lance who ducks it while grabbing Keith from behind, "Keith calm down…"

Keith breaks Lance's hold and turns breathing heavily while looking at Lance before turning back to Allura glaring at her, "I told Coran and I'm telling you right now, I will never marry you Allura so get over your childish romantic notions about anything ever happening between you and me." He then turns and storms out of the room leaving Lance shocked as Allura slowly sinks to the floor tears running down her face.

_________________________________________

Keith storms to castle control and commands Pidge, "Raise the tube, I need to go out…"

Pidge looks back to ask where Keith is going, but seeing the look on his face he wisely turns around and hits the button raising the launch bay as Keith disappears down the tube for Black lion. Half an hour later Sven, Lance and Hunk enter the room with Lance asking, "Where's Keith?"

Pidge turns in the command chair, "He's out flying on his own. What's going on?"

Hunk fills in Pidge on the events of the day as Lance paces the room. Pidge is thunderstruck, "He actually yelled at Princess?"

Lance growled, "Yes…and that son of a bitch hurt her badly…"

Sven looks at the monitor to the location Keith is currently flying, "Come on guys, I think we need to go find our Captain and explain our displeasure with him."

All four race for the tubes and blast off heading for Keith's location.

Meanwhile in Black lion Keith is flying past a village and heading into the mountain areas when he notices the other four lions encircling him. He gets on the commlink, "What do you four think you are doing?"

Lance appears on the comm, "Land Keith…we would like to have a word with you."

Keith glares at him, "What could you possibly want to talk to me about that can't wait until I return to the castle?"

Sven appears on the comm next, "Land now Keith or we will force you down and Hunk really doesn't want to have to spend time fixing the damage we will do to the lions."

Swearing Keith dives for the ground landing in a small valley and jumps out of Black landing on the ground in front as the other four exit their lions. He waits in front of Black as they approach him, "What the hell is going on?"

In response Lance walks up to Keith and punches him in the jaw. Keith grabs the leg of the lion to keep on his feet and whirls around to punch him back only to be grabbed by Hunk and Sven and slammed against the leg of his lion.

Keith looks around shocked at the faces of his team mates and friends, blood trickling down his chin from his split lip, "What the hell is going on?"

Pidge starts, "We wish to register our displeasure with the way you treated Princess today."

Keith glares at them and growls, "It's none of your damn business…" Keith tries to push against Hunk and Sven only to have Hunk shove him hard against the lion again.

Hunk gets in his face, "It is when you hurt her and she has done nothing to deserve it." He looks at him with disgust and stands back.

Keith narrows his eyes, "So what's this then…you four are going to fight her battles for her?"

Sven releases him, "If that is what it takes to beat some sense into you, yes. On our own we would never be able to beat you but the four of us together should be able to kick your ass."

Keith looks around dumbfounded; his friends have never spoken to him like this before.

Lance moves forward, "She had nothing to do with Coran's demands Keith. I spoke to Coran afterward; he was acting of his own accord."

Keith's eyes grow wide with guilt as he sags against the lion's leg, "Shit…"

Lance lowers himself beside him a calm fury in his voice, "If you ever speak to her like that again Keith I will personally find a way to beat you senseless."

Pidge speaks up, "And he won't be doing it alone…"

With that the four of them turn away, return to their lions and fly away leaving Keith sitting in the clearing on his own.

_____________________________________________

Keith returns to the castle later, as he exits the tube he notices Pidge back at the controls, but Pidge doesn't acknowledge him. He sighs, _it's what I deserve I guess…_he walks down the hall and heads for his room. He takes a shower and changes, decides to skip dinner and heads for the kids' room.

As he walks in the door he finds Allura sitting on the floor with Isabella laughing at her, "Bella, you are so silly…" as Bella grabs Allura's hair and tries to pull it. Allura looks over to the door to see who entered and the smile leaves her face. She turns away from Keith, hugs Bella and then gets up off the floor turning back to Keith although not looking at him and walking toward the door.

He reaches out to her and whispers, "Allura…I'm sorry…"

Allura pulls away from him before her angry eyes meet his, "Don't Keith…I don't want to hear it…just stay away from me." and she storms out of the room.

_______________________________________

The next day follows a similar pattern, nobody speaking to Keith unless necessary as he moves about his day. He passed Romelle and Allura in the hallway, Allura wouldn't even look at him, Romelle glared at him. He was in his room working on paper work for Galaxy Garrison when his communicator rang, "Keith here…" Coran's voice fills the room, "Commander, I request your presence in the control room please." He sighs as he stands up, "I'm on my way, Keith out."

He enters the control room and hears Allura arguing with Coran, "We don't need him with us Coran…" and stops as she sees him. Coran moves toward Keith, "The princess is visiting the local village today and I request you go with her for protection."

Keith nods as he looks away from Coran and to Allura's flushed face, "It would be my pleasure."

Coran nods, "Good, you will accompany the princesses as well as Sven and Lance."

Allura leaves the room not looking at either man.

Keith looks back to Coran, "Why so many of us, are you expecting trouble?"

Coran looks at Keith closely, "I've heard that the rumors have reached the villages and I want to make sure nothing happens to Princess Allura."

Keith's face tightens in anger but he says nothing as he nods at Coran and turns leaving the room to follow Allura.

The ride in the carriage to the village is uncomfortable for Keith, Allura ignores him completely and the others followed suit with Sven and Lance talking amongst themselves leaving Keith out of the conversation.

They reach the village and the women climb out of the carriage moving to the center of town as the guys begin to bring down the baskets of items the princess intends to hand out to the people. Keith watches the villagers, normally when the royal carriage arrives a group of people descend on it to greet the princess and gain her attention. Today everyone looks away and many leave the area entirely. Not liking the looks of it Keith grabs Sven's arm forcing him to stop, "Sven, look at the way the people are moving away…"

Lance hearing what Keith said turns and starts watching the villagers and the angry looks the people are casting in Allura's direction, he looks back at Keith, "What's going on?"

Instead of answering Keith moves forward quickly to Allura and Romelle's location as Allura bends down to greet a child and the mother swiftly moves in front of her and picks up the little boy, "Stay away from my son…"

Allura looks up shocked by the venom in the woman's voice as the local village elder approaches Allura, "Princess Allura, you are not welcome here."

Allura looks around shocked and confused as another man approaches her, "How dare you come here…your poor father must be turning in his grave by the way his daughter has turned into a harlot…"

The crowd grows and many angry voices start calling out names to Allura. Keith catches up with her as a young man throws a tomato at Allura hitting her in the face while calling her a whore. Keith grabs Allura and pushes her behind him while pulling his laser gun out pointing it at the advancing crowd, "BACK OFF NOW!" before firing several blasts into the air which scares some of the crowd into turning and running. However more of the more determined men advance on them. He looks behind him as Sven and Lance catch up, "Sven, Lance! Get Allura and Romelle out of here!"

Sven grabs Romelle's hand and turns and runs, Lance grabs Allura's hand, but she refuses to move, "I don't understand, what's going on?" Keith blasts the dirt in front of the men scaring them before he holsters his weapon and turns picking Allura up in his arms and runs, "Make for the carriage!"

Lance gets to the carriage first, jumps in and turns taking Allura from Keith as the crowd starts to catch up to them grabbing at Keith's shoulder. He turns and kicks out knocking a few of the men closest down before turning around, "GO! GET HER BACK TO THE CASTLE!" Keith watches the carriage take off and turns back to the crowd pulling out his laser gun again as suddenly he hears the roar of the lions. Green and Yellow lions land in front of the crowd which causes the remaining villagers to run away.

Keith holsters his laser gun and jumps up to the cockpit of Green lion. Pidge turns in his seat, "We got Sven's distress call, Keith what happened down there?"

Keith shakes his head, "Later, just follow the carriage and make sure it returns safely to the castle."

The lions fly overhead and follow the carriage until it enters the castle; Keith gets out of Green at the front of the castle as Pidge takes off to return the lion to its lair. He runs into the castle as the other four exit the carriage stopping in front of Allura, "Are you okay?"

Before she can answer Coran appears in front, "Princess Allura, did they hurt you?" Allura faces him, "I'm fine, but I don't understand what happened. Why did the villagers attack me Coran?"

Instead of answering her Coran turns to Keith livid, "I warned you about this Commander…"

Keith's face turns red with anger as Allura steps in between them facing Coran, "Coran, I demand an answer, what is going on?"

Coran looks into Allura's determined features, "I'm sorry Princess Allura, the rumors of the Commander being found in your bed have reached the villages and they are assuming the worst and as such treated you as a disgraced woman."

Allura's eyes grow wide with shock, "But nothing happened…"

Coran looks at her sadly, "It doesn't matter Princess, they expect your behavior to be above reproach and a man being found in your bed that is not your husband makes you a whore in their eyes."

Keith pulls Allura behind him to stand in front of Coran livid, "Don't you dare use that word in front of her…"

Coran returns the gaze with an angry one of his own, "She better get used to hearing that word…I expect by tomorrow morning we will have a mob in front of the castle demanding Allura to step down as Princess of Arus and that word will be screamed by one and all."

Romelle steps forward, "Coran, surely there must be a way to fix this."

Coran looks at her briefly before returning his gaze to Keith, "Only the Commander can fix this and he has refused."

Allura steps in front again, "Coran, there must be some other way to solve this…"

Coran returns her gaze, "I'm sorry Princess Allura, but unless you marry Commander Keith the people will continue to turn against you and demand your resignation." He moves to stand in front of Keith again his voice thick with fury, "Congratulations, you have done what Planet Doom could not by toppling the last ruling monarch of Planet Arus." before he turns and leaves the room.

Allura turns to face Keith who stands beside the carriage his fists clenching and unclenching. Sven grabs Romelle's hand and pulls her away from them. Lance looks from one to the other and then turns and walks away as well.

Allura approaches Keith, "Keith…" he looks at her and she is shocked by the fury in his gaze, "I do not expect you to marry me Keith, you made yourself perfectly clear about that."

Keith turns away from her and punches the carriage creating a hole in the side. He stands there with his hands on the side of the carriage, head down and breathing deeply trying to calm down. Allura watches him for a moment before turning to walk away but stops when she feels him take her hand.

Allura looks into his eyes which are calmer, "Allura, come with me, we need to talk."

Keith pulls her outside and sits beside the lake shore; Allura sits beside him waiting for him to begin. Keith glances at her before facing the lake again, "I've never spoken about this with anyone…Lance and Sven know about it as they were with me at the time but both know never to bring up the subject."

He stops and sits there quietly again looking at the lake as Allura studies his profile, "Keith what is it?"

Keith looks back at her briefly and then away, "I was married before…" he pauses his body shaking slightly as Keith struggles to control his emotions, "Mary was my wife for a short period of time. I met her at the academy and fell head over heels in love with her. We married before graduation and I managed to get her pregnant on our wedding night." He stops again and watches the water, "She died in a car accident when she was 7 months pregnant. My son was taken out of her at the crash site, but he only survived 2 days before joining her." He pauses trying to breathe and whispers, "The pain was unbearable so I swore I would never marry again…"

Allura watches him, crying silently she reaches out to touch his shoulder, "Keith…" Keith lets her touch him but he continues to struggle with his emotions, "You need to understand Allura why I refused you…" he looks back at her and sees the tears running down her cheeks for his pain. He pulls her against him, hugging her to his chest his chin resting on top of her head closing his eyes as tears finally run down his cheeks into her hair.

Allura lies in his arms this way for a while before finally pulling back and touches his face, "I understand Keith…" she moves to get up and leave as he grabs her hand, "Marry me Allura…"

Allura sits back down beside him, "Keith…no…"

Keith tightens his grip on her hand, "Allura…this has been a very hard decision for me. I won't allow you to lose your throne because of me. I will make no false promises of love but I will take care of you." He lets go of her hand and cups her cheek, "Marry me Allura…"

Allura studies his dark eyes seeing the depth of his emotions and finally nods. He pulls her to him and kisses her forehead before standing and pulling her up to her feet. He touches her cheek again, "I suppose you had better go tell Coran to get the wedding news out quickly before anything else happens."

She smiles at him and then moves away to return to the castle. Keith turns back to the lakes and loses himself in memories of the past while saying goodbye to his first wife.

_______________________________________

Keith walks into Coran's office listening as Coran and Allura discuss wedding plans, "The wedding will be tomorrow afternoon, but I don't know about using the church in the local village Princess…"

Keith interrupts, "Keep everything at the castle Coran."

Allura looks at Keith confused, "But why? My parents were married in that church Keith."

Keith smiles at her, "It isn't that I don't want to use the church Allura, I'm worried about security. We don't know how the crowds will react; not to mention when word spreads to Planet Doom I'm sure we will be hearing from Lotor. I will not risk your safety and we need to be able to reach the lions quickly if something happens."

Coran stands and faces Allura, "I agree with Keith, we need to keep the ceremony small as well as the coronation." Both Keith and Allura look at Coran at a loss for words, "I take it you forgot you will be crowned Queen upon your marriage?" Allura nods and Coran faces Keith, "You will also be crowned King."

Keith watches Coran for a moment before commenting, "Fine, but I will not rule Arus; that is still Allura's responsibility. My title will be in name only." Coran nods, "That is for you and Allura to decide. I must go notify Galaxy Garrison of the changes in your rank here Commander." Coran turns and leaves the room.

Keith turns shocked to Allura, "I didn't even think about contacting Admiral Graham…" Allura smiles at him, "Well a lot has been going on."

Moments later Romelle races into the room and grabs Allura, "Is it true? I overheard Coran speaking to Lance and Sven…"

Keith smiles at the two women, "That is my ticket to leave…"

Keith walks out of the office as the ladies talk and runs into Sven and Lance in the hallway. Keith looks at them with raised eyebrows as Sven moves forward and hugs Keith, "Welcome to the family cousin."

Keith grimaces, "I forgot about that part…"

Lance laughs, "Since you will be related to Sven does that mean I get to be the best man?"

Keith shakes his head at the two of them as they argue about it and continues to walk down the hall as they follow.

_______________________________________________

The wedding takes place the next afternoon in the castle's throne room in the presence of Coran, Nanny, the Voltron force, village elders from several villages and some of the remaining members of the old ruling Council of Arus. Johnny sits next to Pidge smiling at his uncle and soon to be aunt.

Keith smiles into Allura's face as she repeats the wedding vows to love and honor him through all their days. She was beautiful in a cream colored off the shoulder full length dress and veil that Nanny had worked on after first finding them in bed together. Keith is in his military dress clothes as is Lance, his best man. Lance and Sven had finally flipped a coin for the position after Keith refused to choose.

Keith sighs as the bishops asks him to repeat his vows, he looks deeply into Allura's eyes as he repeats the words that bind him forever to Allura as her husband.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Keith smiles at her as he leans forward and places a short chaste kiss on Allura's lips to the general applause of the small crowd. They then move forward and take their places on the thrones as the bishop performs the coronation ceremony.

Both promise to live their lives for the betterment of Arus and her people before the crowns are placed on their heads and the bishop proclaims them King and Queen. Keith leads Allura down the steps, through the crowd and out the door of the throne room before reaching up and taking the crown off his head.

Allura laughs at him as she reaches up and tries to remove her crown as well, however it gets stuck in her hair, "Keith help me…"

Keith smiles as he reaches up and untangles her hair from the crown before commenting, "I can't believe how heavy these things are." Allura returns the smile, "They are terrible aren't they."

Coran approaches them, "You two had better get to the ballroom for the reception." Both nod as they hand the crowns to Coran and walk away. Coran watches them walk away together as Keith takes Allura's hand and she smiles up at him, _they will be fine together in time…_

He turns and starts to direct the guests toward the ballroom.

The reception is a small dinner affair after which an orchestra begins to play music for the guests. Keith leads Allura out to the floor for their first dance and Allura smiles at him, "You know…I didn't even know you could dance…"

Keith laughs at her, "While my father taught me martial arts, my mother insisted I learn how to be a gentleman so I got the best of both worlds." He spins her around a few times before pulling her close to him and dipping her back as they hear the crowd laugh. He pulls her back up and spins her around the floor some more. When the dance ends each of the members of the Voltron force take turns asking Allura to dance.

As Keith sits down for a moment Sven appears beside him, "Enjoying yourself Majesty?"

Keith raises his eyebrows at Sven his tone droll, "Are you trying to start a fight by calling me that?"

Sven laughs, "I've been asked to pass along a message. Coran was supposed to speak to you about it earlier, but I think he was too embarrassed."

Keith looks at Sven apprehensively, "Do I even want to know?"

Sven studies him and then loses the smile, "I am to remind you that the marriage needs to be consummated tonight Keith as tradition states the marriage is not valid without it."

Keith's cheeks turn red as he looks at Sven's equally red cheeks, "No wonder Coran chickened out…"

Sven laughs, "He also wanted me to warn you that the marriage sheets will be viewed tomorrow by the village elders and council members as proof of Allura's innocence at the time of the marriage, it will finish off the reputation problems for good."

Keith closes his eyes as he drops his head down, "I haven't even given this area any thought Sven…it isn't like this is a love match."

Sven pats his shoulder, "She loves you whether you feel that way yourself or not…I know you're rusty at this but don't tell me you can't seduce your own wife…"

Keith glares at Sven as he chuckles and gets up to leave but not without making one more wisecrack, "Could be worse Keith…she could look like Nanny." Keith gives a laughing Sven a little shove as he moves away to go dance with Romelle.

____________________________________________________________

Allura smiles at Romelle, Nanny and a couple of wives from the council members as they guide Allura to her and now Keith's bedroom. The wives leave and Nanny and Romelle stay helping Allura remove her jewelry intending to help her undress as the door opens and Keith enters addressing Nanny and Romelle, "Please leave us."

Nanny opens her mouth to argue but Romelle grabs her arm and drags her out of the room. Keith approaches Allura and places a light kiss on top of her head as she watches his reflection in the mirror of her dressing table. "Keith, what's going on?"

Allura turns toward Keith as he moves away and removes his jacket and places it on the back of a nearby chair before sitting down and facing Allura as he removes his boots and socks. "Did Romelle or anyone say anything to you about what needs to happen tonight Allura?"

Allura cheeks redden as she turns away from him, she whispers, "Yes…"

Keith removes his shirt and undershirt leaving on only his pants as he approaches Allura from behind and touches her shoulder, "I had hoped we would have time to get more used to each other first Allura…"

She refuses to meet his eyes in the mirror and he sighs, "I'll be gentle with you Allura…"

Keith walks away and moves about the room turning off all the lights but the lamp beside the bed. He then moves to the side of the bed and pulls the blankets and cover sheet down to the foot end before he returns to stand behind her. Keith starts removing the pins from her hair; he takes down the bun and then undoes her customary braids before he bends over picking up the hair brush and brushes out Allura's hair. Allura sighs, enjoying the feeling of Keith's hands in her hair and just begins to relax when he stops and sets down the brush before pulling her up to her feet and her away from her dressing table.

He stands her in front of him and kisses her gently using his tongue to tease her lips open before using it to stroke the interior of her mouth. He stops when he hears her soft moan and turns her around so he can see her reflection in the mirror. He moves her hair over her left shoulder exposing her back then unbuttons the top button and then slowly unzips the dress down to her hips exposing the skin on her back. As the top comes loose Allura raises her arm up to hold it in place.

Keith steps closer so her back is lightly touching his chest and pulls her hand away while his lips find the skin on her neck and kisses it. Allura's breath catches in her throat as Keith lets go of her hand and slowly pushes the dress down off her arms and then off her hips to land in a pile at her feet.

Keith steps back briefly to undo the ties on the hoop skirts before pushing them off her hips as well to join the dress on the floor. Moving forward again he kisses her neck watching her reaction in the mirror as he moves his left hand to stroke the soft skin of her belly before moving his right hand up to cup her breast. She jumps a bit in his arms and he murmurs "Relax" in her ear before moving his lips to her cheek as Allura turns her face to meet his seeking lips with her own. Keith deepens the kiss while playing with Allura's nipple enjoying the feeling of the little nub hardening under his fingers. He moves his other hand down into Allura's underwear and touches the soft curls then sliding a finger into her. Allura pulls away from the kiss with a moan her eyes wide with shock and desire. Keith smiles at her and bends down picking her up and moves across the room to lay her down in the middle of the bed.

He sits beside her and undoes the straps to her stockings slowly rolling them down her legs, stroking her legs as he goes. He unties her garter belt dropping it on the floor before sliding Allura's underwear off of her. He stands up and quickly sheds his pants and underwear before lying down on top of Allura.

Allura looks up into his face, feeling his body on top of hers as nervousness hits her, "Keith…"

He smiles at her and bends down kissing her again as he explores her body with his hands and mouth, soon she is moaning again and Keith positions himself between her legs, "Wrap your legs around my hips Allura…"

She does as he commands her hands running along the muscles of his back as he kisses her again before whispering, "This will hurt initially…the pain won't last long though." Sapphire eyes meet dark brown as Keith thrusts deep into her and she stiffens before crying out in pain.

He pauses trying not to move as he leans forward and kisses her, "Relax your body Allura…the pain will fade." He kisses the cheek where a single tear is running trying not to notice the pain in his back where her fingernails have dug in. "Easy Allura…"

Allura moans as the pain finally begins to fade and she starts to enjoy the feeling of him deep inside of her, she shifts her hips a bit which drives him deeper and moans, "Keith…"

Unable to hold still any longer Keith begins to thrust kissing Allura as she continues to moan into his mouth. Keith moves his mouth to the side of her throat as she begins to raise her hips meeting his thrusts before she stiffens and screams her release into his ear. Keith thrusts twice more before he groans out his satisfaction as well; the weight of his body falling on top of Allura entirely.

Moments later Keith moves off of Allura, reaching down to grab the blankets before laying back and pulling Allura to his chest. He reaches over and turns off the lamp and then he settles back before he kisses her forehead, "Go to sleep Allura." Allura sighs in contentment before drifting off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________

Allura awakens the next morning to Romelle's voice, "Allura…you need to wake up…" She buries her face in her pillow and tries to ignore her. She feels the pillow being taken away before it hits the back of her head and she finally turns over and opens her eyes.

Romelle laughs at her, "Did he exhaust you that much last night?"

Allura's eyes widen as she remembers Keith's lovemaking the night before and turns red as she sits up and pulls the sheets up to cover her nude body. She looks around the room, "Where is Keith?"

Romelle smiles at her, "He is up and checking security for the greeting of the people this morning. In fact the only one still in bed is you." She gets up and picks up the tray from the floor before setting it next to Allura, "You missed breakfast as well."

Suddenly famished Allura takes a piece of toast from the tray and starts eating, "What time is it?"

Romelle checks the clock, "9:30, the greeting is at 10:30 so you need to get moving cousin so we can get you dressed in time."

Allura finishes her toast and takes the glass of juice looking across the room lost in thought. Romelle smiles at her, "So how was last night?"

Allura turns red again as her eyes meet Romelle's, "He was very gentle with me Romelle…I never thought it could be anything like that."

Romelle smiles at her, "I know what you mean; Sven makes me feel like a cherished angel every time he touches me."

Allura returns the smile before drinking her juice and then gets out of bed heading for the bathroom. Romelle moves the tray to the table as the door opens and Nanny enters.

Romelle looks over to see Nanny has her arms full of sheets, "Nanny let me help you with that while she bathes."

They move the blankets off the bed and Nanny stops at the sight of the blood on the sheets and sniffles. Romelle looks over at her, "Nanny…what's wrong?"

Nanny wipes her eyes, "She is no longer my baby…"

Romelle smiles, "I hate to inform you of this Nanny, but she hasn't been a baby in a long time."

Nanny shakes her head at Romelle and between them they get the linens changed before Allura comes back out of the bathroom in her robe. Nanny takes the soiled linen and exits the room as Romelle helps Allura change clothes and style her hair.

They just finishing when there is a knock at the door and Coran enters when bidden, "Good morning your Majesty. Are you ready to greet your people?"

Allura smiles and nods taking Coran's arm as he leads her out of the room and down the hall toward the balcony. Just before the entrance they meet Keith who looks his wife over before smiling, "Good morning Allura."

Allura smiles back and looks around, "Where is everyone else?" as she notices the only people with them are Sven, Romelle and Coran.

Keith takes her arm before answering, "Monitoring from castle control in case we need them. Come, let's greet your people." He leads her out onto the balcony to the general applause of the crowd below. Both stand and wave to the crowd below glad to hear Allura's name said with praise as Keith glances up to the sky in front of him.

He watches a moment before fully seeing the air craft flying right at them, "GET DOWN!" he yells grabbing Allura and pulling her down to the floor of the balcony, covering her body with his as a missile hits the castle right above them.

Keith shakes the debris from his head and looks up to see Sven pulling Romelle and then Coran back into the castle as another missile hits the wall next to them. Keith feels the balcony shift as it pulls away from the castle wall and gets up to pull Allura up as the floor crumbles around them. Keith hears Allura scream as she starts to fall; he grabs her wrist as the floor falls away and then grabs an exposed beam with his other hand both of them suspended in the air high above the ground, "Hold on Allura!"

Allura's terrified eyes look down at the ground below and then up to see Keith hanging on to her; she cries "Keith…I'm slipping…" as she feels her wrist sliding out of his hand. Keith looks up to see Lotor's aircraft coming at them just as Green lion flies in front of him cutting him off.

Allura screams, "KEITH!" he looks down to see her hand slowly slipping away from him as she screams and falls just as Red lion comes up from below so she lands in its open mouth. Keith lets go of the beam and falls next to Allura to hear Lance's voice, "Are you two okay?"

Keith looks Allura over quickly, "Yes, get us to the ground so I can get to my lion."

Lance lands in front of the castle and Keith grabs Allura's hand and runs into the castle. They run for castle control and only then does Keith let go of her hand as he runs for the tube for Black lion.

Once in Black Keith takes off, "What's going on?"

Sven answers, "Robeast 10 o'clock Keith."

Keith looks over and sure enough a Robeast with huge claws is taking swings at the lions as they try to get it away from the castle. Keith looks around and spots Lotor's ship streaking toward him.  
A cold fury sweeps through Keith, "I'll be there soon." and he takes off toward Lotor ignoring the yells of his men.

Keith fires several missiles at Lotor that miss him before he meets Lotor's ship and uses his lion's claws to rip out the bottom of the ship. He watches as Lotor's ship catches fire and heads crashing toward the ground before he turns back to join the other lions.

He watches as the Robeast fires missiles that hit Red lion knocking Lance out of the sky. Keith fires proton missiles that hit the beast in the head as the other lions join him in formation.

Sven yells at him, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Keith doesn't respond, "Let's form Voltron and take care of this thing."

They form Voltron and Keith yells, "Form blazing sword."

They fly at the Robeast avoiding the claws managing to cut off one arm before turning around and running the beast through its middle with the sword. The Robeast explodes and Keith moves Voltron toward the crash site of Lotor's ship.

They disengage and return to lions landing in front of the crashed craft. Keith runs out with his laser gun in his hand and checks the cockpit to find it empty. Swearing he turns around to find his men in front of him.

Lance starts yelling first, "What the hell Keith!! You take off to go after Lotor leaving us to fight that Robeast?"

Keith doesn't answer him immediately and turns looking back at the burning craft, "The son of a bitch tried to kill my wife…" he turns back and all of them step back at the fury visible in Keith's face, "I want him dead…" his voice low and dangerous.

Sven steps forward, "Keith…"

Keith pushes through them and returns to Black lion and heads off toward the castle.

He exits the launch tube to find Allura waiting in front of him, Romelle beside her. He moves forward and pulls Allura into his arms crushing her to his chest only letting her go when he hears her cry out in pain.

Keith keeps his hands on her arms looking her up and down, "Where are you hurt?" Allura looks up into his eyes, "My shoulder hurts."

He touches her shoulder and she cries out again, "Let's get you to MedTech." He picks her up in his arms and carries her out of the room as the others exit the launch area.

Sven looks around as Romelle runs up to him, "Where's Keith?"

Coran answers, "He carried Allura to MedTech, her shoulder is wounded. What happened up there?"

Lance answers, "He completely lost it Coran and went after Lotor. The slimy bastard managed to get away though."

Coran looks around shocked, "He tried to kill Lotor?"

Hunk answers, "Too bad he failed…"

________________________________

Keith enters MedTech with Allura and yells for Dr. Gorma. The doctor comes out of his office, "Bring her in here." He moves toward the examination room and Keith sets Allura down on the table, "Majesty please leave us so I can examine her."

Keith stays beside Allura watching her, "No."

Allura studies Keith's face, noticing the coolness of his eyes and the paleness of his skin, the barely contained rage, before looking at the doctor, "It's okay Dr. Gorma, I want him here."

Dr. Gorma shakes his head but examines Allura, "It's nothing too bad Majesty, but your shoulder is dislocated and needs to be pushed back into place. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

Keith takes her other hand as the doctor grabs Allura's arm and ignores her scream as he twists it till the shoulder pops back in. He places a sling around her placing the arm in it.

"Don't use that arm for a couple of days my Queen." He shakes his head at Keith who is still standing next to his wife before he exits the room.

Keith moves in front of her studying her as Allura reaches up with her good arm and touches his face, "Are you alright?"

Some of the coolness leaves his eyes as Keith shudders before pulling her to him again, "I thought it was going to happen again…" He continues to hold her as Allura whispers to him, "I'm okay Keith…"

The doors to the room open and everyone enters with Pidge stepping forward, "Is she alright?"

Keith finally lets go of her and steps back to face his friends and Allura answers, "Yes, thanks to all of you. Did anyone else get hurt?"

Coran moves forward and answers, "Thankfully no, the people all quickly ran into the castle and we can repair the damage the missiles did."

Keith pushes through the crowd and exits the room; Sven and Lance turn and walk out following him. Coran watches them leave, "Is Keith okay?"

Allura nods as she answers, "He will be Coran…he just needs to calm down."

________________________________________

Sven and Lance follow Keith to the gym where Keith walks up to the punching bags and starts hitting them with everything he has. Sven steps closer, "Keith…are you alright?"

Keith stops and holds onto the bag, "No…I'm not." then he begins hitting the bag again.

Sven looks at Lance with raised eyebrows as Lance steps forward, "Keith…she's fine."

Keith turns around full of rage, "He tried to kill her Lance…that son of a bitch tried to kill my wife. We knew Lotor would attack when he heard but I never thought he would try to kill her."

Sven replies, "Knee jerk response Keith…"

Keith turns around and punches the bag hard enough that it flies off its holder and hits the wall. He moves over to the wall and sits down with his back to it his whole body shaking as he tries to calm down. Sven and Lance walk over and sit down in front of him. Keith looks up his eyes flashing, "I'm not going to bury another wife…"

Lance shakes his head, "You won't Keith…we will all protect her."

Keith looks at Sven, "You and Romelle can't stay here forever; I'm going to contact Admiral Graham for a replacement pilot. I'm keeping Allura grounded."

Sven grimaces, "She will fight you on that Keith…"

Keith sighs rubbing his eyes, "I will discuss it with her; I'll make her understand…"

__________________________________________

Later that afternoon Keith exits castle control after getting off the call with Admiral Graham. The new pilot would be sent out within the week and Sven would stay long enough to get him trained. Coran supported the idea but like Sven thought that Allura was going to fight him on it.

Keith walks down the hall and enters the children's room; he hasn't seen them since early this morning and wants to make sure everything is okay. Upon entering the room he spots Allura and Romelle on the floor playing with the kids. Johnny is sitting beside Allura as she reads him a book and Romelle is playing with Bella.

Allura looks up as he enters and smiles at him, "How are you feeling?"

Before he can answer Johnny gets up running to him, "Unca Keit!!" Keith picks up Johnny and hugs him before looking into his face, "Unca Keit, Aunt Lura reading a book." Keith looks over at her, "I can see that…" Johnny squirms till Keith sets him back down and he runs to sit beside Allura again.

Allura doesn't start reading again but continues to study Keith, an inquisitive look in her eyes. Keith looks at Johnny, "Johnny, do you mind if I borrow your aunt for a few minutes? I need to talk to her."

Johnny looks disappointed as Allura leans over and gives him a one armed hug, "Honey I'll be back later to finish the book."

Johnny nods and Keith moves over to her to help her stand and escorts her out of the room. He holds her hand and takes her to his old bedroom and letting go of her hand as he sits down on the bed facing her. Allura watches him anxious, "Keith, what's wrong?"

Keith holds out his hand to her and as she takes it he pulls her onto his lap snuggling his face into her chest closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. Allura wraps her fingers into his hair and kisses the top of his head.

Keith finally pulls back and looks up into her face, "Allura…I have never been as afraid as I was this morning watching you fall." He shudders as his arms tighten on her waist, "I never imagined that Lotor would try to kill you Allura and I never want to be that scared again."

Allura reaches up with her good arm and touches his cheek, "I'm fine Keith."

Keith shakes his head, "I'm not…" he pulls her close again, "Allura I don't know if he will try again and you know he will target Blue lion if he thinks you are flying it. I can't take that chance Allura…I've called Galaxy Garrison to ask for a new pilot."

Allura studies his face shocked, "You're replacing me?"

Keith looks into her eyes pleading, "Please Allura…you have to understand…"

Allura closes her eyes and gets off his lap turning her back to him, "Keith I do understand, you're scared I will die like Mary did."

Keith stands, walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder, "Please Allura…I can't go through that again."

Allura pulls away from him and turns to face him, "What's next Keith? Are you going to keep me locked up in the castle? Am I to become a prisoner in my own home?"

Keith looks down away from her, "Allura…"

Allura grabs Keith's chin and forces him to look at her, "I'm not a china doll that will break with the least little push Keith. For this marriage to work you will have to allow me to live and breathe." Keith turns away from her and she touches his arm, "I'll agree to give up Blue lion Keith as long as you give me something in return."

Keith turns back toward her and his eyes full of wariness, "What?"

Allura moves her hand to touch his cheek, "I want a child Keith…one of our own."

Keith's cheeks turn red, "Allura…in time…"

Allura shakes her head, "No Keith, not in time…now. Being around our niece and nephew has made me realize how badly I want a baby of my own. It's the only reason I would give up flying." She whispers, "Please Keith…give me a baby…" as she moves close to him and steps up on her tip toes to kiss him.

Unable to resist Keith wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. He pulls her tightly against him until she pulls back with a little cry of pain. Keith steps back, "Dammit, Allura I'm sorry..."

Allura looks back at him chagrined as she holds her injured shoulder, "My fault too…"

Keith smiles at her and touches her cheek before he leans forward and lightly kisses her on the lips. He pulls back again, "When you are well Allura…"

She smiles at him and then turns and leaves the room. Keith sighs as he sits back down on the bed and puts his head between his hands as both relief and anxiety assail him.


	2. Part 2

Hello,

Welcome to Part 2, I originally was only going to do Part 1 and finish the story with Part 2, but the story is getting a bit bigger than I thought it would and is getting away from me a little bit. Since it may be a bit before I can finish Part 3, I thought I would share a bit more that I consider complete.

Please don't read this story if you get offended by sexual content.

Once again reviews are always welcome, and I make no claims to ownership of Voltron or any of it's characters. Enjoy.

__________________________________________________

Six nights later Allura wakes up choking back a scream as she sits upright in bed. She turns on the lamp beside the bed and looks around confused before remembering Keith is on duty tonight as she lays back on the pillow allowing the tears to run down her cheeks. After calming down she gets out of bed reaching for her bathrobe before leaving the room and heading for castle control.

As she enters the room Keith turns in the command chair to see who is entering, "Allura is something wrong?"

She shakes her head as she walks up to him, but won't look him in the eye. Keith holds out a hand to her when she gets close enough and pulls her down onto his lap turning her chin so she has to look him in the eye, "Then why are your eyes red?"

She watches him for a moment before pulling her face from his hand and laying her head on his shoulder, her face in his neck. Keith sighs as he wraps his arms around her holding her and speaks in a low calming voice, "When are you going to trust me enough to tell me about these nightmares?"

She shudders and he tightens his hold before she whispers against his neck, "It isn't trust…I just…can't…yet. Please Keith…I just need you to hold me."

Keith turns the chair around so he is facing the monitors as Allura tries to sit upright confused. He pulls her back against him, "Lay back Allura, I can hold you and watch monitors at the same time."

She curls her form back into him and falls asleep a few minutes later listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

She wakes a while later feeling Keith walking while holding her, she opens her eyes, "Keith?"

He smiles down into her face as he enters their bedroom, "You slept though Lance relieving me of duty, he found it quite funny that you were sleeping on my lap in the control room." He lays her down on the bed and kisses her forehead before moving away to change clothes.

Allura removes her robe and gets under the covers before she turns on her side and watches as Keith stands in front of his dresser removing his clothes, enjoying the way the muscles on his back move and the view of his backside as he removes his jeans.

Keith sighs; he can feel her eyes on him as he removes his clothes. He pulls out his pajama bottoms and puts them on deciding to forgo the shirt before turning around and walking back to the bed watching her eyes move along his body before her eyes meet his and her face turns red before she looks away.

He smiles to himself, his wife still reminds him sometimes of a child that needs protecting and then a young girl still unsure of herself when it comes to men especially in that nightgown she wears. He turns off the lamp beside the bed before lying down beside Allura and pulling her to his chest as she snuggles into him.

He lays there for a while unable to sleep as her hand moves about his chest and he feels her breasts against him as she presses her lips to his chest…_definitely not a child…_ as he feels himself slightly harden. He grabs her hand to stop its roaming, "Allura, go to sleep…" and kisses the top of her head to lighten the sting of his words before closing his eyes.

Allura sighs against his chest and listens as he breathing evens out as he falls asleep…_I can't even make my husband want me…_she closes her eyes and soon falls asleep.

_________________________________________________

Allura wakes the next morning to find Keith gone as usual, she sighs as she turns over in bed grabbing his pillow and holding it to her face as she breathes in the smell of him. She turns back over when she hears the knock on the door pulls on her bathrobe as she bids enter to her visitor.

Romelle enters carrying a smiling Isabella, "See Bella…I told you we would find her." She approaches the bed as Allura sits back down and hands the baby to her, "Good morning sleepy head."

Allura kisses Bella who pulls away to sit on the bed by herself smiling back up at both women before Allura looks back at Romelle, "I didn't oversleep that much did I?"

Romelle laughs, "By Keith's standards, a lot…by normal people only a little. It's 8 o'clock and the men are still out practicing."

Allura sighs, "That is the one thing I don't miss about not being on the force, the 6AM practice drills."

Romelle laughs, "Don't let Keith hear you say that…it's blasphemy!"

Allura chuckles and then gets quiet, "I doubt he would notice…" then turns and removes her hair from Bella's grasping fingers as Bella uses Allura to stand against.

Romelle watches her for a moment, "Allura…what's wrong?" as she watches Allura pull Bella in close to her hugging her again as the baby once again pulls her hair.

Allura looks up at Romelle answering in an irritated tone, "He won't touch me Romelle; he hasn't since our wedding night even though he agreed to get me pregnant. I made a move last night and I was told to go to sleep."

Romelle raises her eyebrows, "What kind of move?"

Allura sighs, "I was touching his chest and started kissing him there when he grabbed my hand and told me to go to sleep. Most other nights he hasn't come to bed until I have fallen asleep."

Romelle looks Allura over with the big bathrobe which is open to show the nightgown under it, "Would you be willing to take some advice without getting upset?"

Allura looks away from Bella and into Romelle's face, "At this point, anything…"

Romelle sighs, "You need to change a couple of things Allura. You are a married woman now, not a young girl." Seeing the confused look on Allura's face she continues, "Look at your bathrobe and nightgown, they aren't exactly the type of thing meant to inspire a man's lust. It's something a young, innocent girl would wear around her parents."

Allura looks down and her face turns red, "I guess I hadn't even thought of that…"

Romelle smiles at her, "I need to introduce you to the power of the nightgown…"

Allura looks confused, "What's the power of the nightgown?"

Romelle laughs, "Let me go get one of mine, I'll be right back." She exits the room and Allura plays with Bella until she returns a few minutes later. She holds out the gown for Allura to examine, whose face turns red again, "That shows more than it covers Romelle…"

Romelle laughs, "That is the point…"

Allura raises her eyebrows at her and Romelle continues, "I use this particular nightgown on Sven when I want him to make love to me and he is being a bit resistant, usually because we have fought over something…he calls it cheating."

Allura smiles as she takes the gown from Romelle and looks closely at it, "It works that well?"

Romelle smiles and sits down taking Bella from her, "Oh yes…if he manages to pull away all I have to do is start pulling the sleeves down stripping off the top and he can't resist me."

Allura turns red again and Romelle rolls her eyes at her, "Allura you have to get used to stripping in front of Keith without getting embarrassed, you would be amazed how fast he will respond to you. Another good trick is to look up and down his body and then stare into his eyes while walking toward him and then kissing him."

Allura thinks back to the night before when she looked away, "So he is responding to my embarrassment…"

Romelle smiles at her, "Most likely…"

Allura stands by the mirror and holds the gown in front of her, "You wear things like this every night?"

Romelle smiles at her, "Well…not as provocative as that one, I have form fitting satin nightgowns for regular wear and matching robes. Those alone can inspire Sven… The point Allura is you need Keith to see you as a sexy woman, not a young girl he needs to protect."

Allura sighs as she hands the nightgown back to Romelle, "It won't work if I can't get him to come to bed before I fall asleep…"

Romelle smiles at her, "Here, keep this nightgown and use it on him tonight. I'll also loan you the matching robe."

Allura sighs, "But how will I get him in here…it isn't like I can wear this walking down the halls trying to find him."

Romelle smiles at her again, "I'm sure we can come up with something…"

_______________________________________________________

That evening after dinner Allura excuses herself early to work on some paperwork before bed as the rest of the group goes to the rec room to watch a movie. Keith sits next to Sven as Romelle walks across the room to get something to drink. She pours herself a glass of ice water and walks back toward the couches and trips over the rug dumping the glass in Keith's lap as Sven jumps up grabbing her to keep her from landing on the floor.

Sven pulls her close, "Romelle, are you alright?" as Keith stands up. Romelle nods at Sven before pulling away to look at Keith who is trying to pull his pants away from his hips, "I'm so sorry Keith!"

Hunk throws Keith a towel that he uses it to try to wipe some of the water off himself, "It's all right Romelle…" he shakes his head, "I'm going to go change, start the movie without me and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Romelle smiles to herself as Keith exits the room and Sven looks at her, "What are you smiling about?"

Romelle tries to look innocent, "Poor Keith…that was ice water…"

Sven and the rest of the guys break down laughing until they are crying.

Keith walks down the hall grimacing, _that cold water was certainly a shock to the system_. He walks into his room and notices Allura sitting at her dressing table in a white robe. He glances at her as he heads for his dresser unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down as he goes, "I thought you were working tonight?"

Allura looks at him then stands and slowly walks towards him. He finishes removing his wet clothes standing there nude before noticing she didn't answer, he looks at her again then stops staring at her, really noticing her for the first time. Her hair is completely down some of it settling across her chest as she undoes the knot on the robe and lets it slide to the floor her eyes never leaving his face.

Keith looks her over and his breath catches in his throat, the white satin and lace nightgown shows every curve of her body, the bodice is see through lace that allows Keith to see her breasts, her nipples already hardened. The nightgown stops just before the tops of her thighs so Keith can admire her very shapely legs. He raises his eyes back to her face as Allura steps forward reaching him and touches his face while rising up on her tip toes to kiss him her tongue lightly sliding across Keith's lips, her breasts rubbing against his chest before he wraps his arms around her and takes control of the kiss pressing her body hard against his own.

Keith releases her mouth and kisses her neck as he pushes the straps of the nightgown off of her shoulders letting it slide to the floor before picking Allura up, "Wrap your legs around me…" she wraps her legs around his hips and he pulls her nipple into his mouth suckling it while listening to her whimper, her hands in his hair as he walks over to the bed laying her down with him laying on top of her.

He kisses his way down her body using his body to push her legs apart before he rests between them and uses his fingers and tongue to pleasure Allura. She screams his name as the climax hits her and Keith moves up suckling her other breast briefly before kissing her and pushing into her.

Allura cries out as she climaxes a second time from his entry, she wraps her legs around his hips and moves with him pulling herself up to suck and bite at his neck as he continues to thrust into her. Keith moans her name as he feels her climax a third time and he joins her letting his weight settle on her.

He pulls himself out of her as Allura moans and turns over pulling her along with him trying to calm his breathing…_Sweet Jesus…_ as he runs his hand along her back tangling it into her hair as he feels her hands exploring his chest before she pushes up on her elbows and looks into his face smiling at him before she leans back down and kisses him again. He deepens the kiss enjoying exploring her mouth with his tongue as her hand goes from caressing his chest to sliding down and caressing his penis which instantly hardens him again. Allura breaks the kiss to slide down taking his nipple in her mouth sucking on it as she continues to fondle him.

He groans, "Allura…are you trying to kill me?" before pulling her body up onto him, "Straddle me…" she moves her legs as he pushes up into her and Allura sits upright which pushes him all the way into her and they both moan. Allura looks down into Keith's face as he reaches up with his hand to caress her cheek, "Ride me like you would your horse Allura…" Allura closes her eyes and leans back a bit Keith's hand moving from her cheek to her breast as she leans forward again and starts moving against him in a slow agonizing manner. Keith soon grabs her hips and pulls on them forcing her to move faster until they both cry out their climax and Allura falls forward lying on his chest.

Keith pulls the blanket from the other side of the bed to cover them keeping Allura on top of him as he listens to her breathing as she falls asleep in his arms.

_______________________________________________

As the movie ends Hunk looks around, "I wonder what happened to Keith?"

Lance starts laughing, "He probably needed a hot shower to warm up after the dousing he took…"

Everyone but Romelle laughs as they exit the rec room and head for their rooms. After saying goodnight to everyone and entering their own room Sven looks into Romelle's face, "You've been awfully quiet this evening."

Romelle just smiles at him and wraps her arms around Sven and kisses him. She then turns to walk away from him as Sven grabs her and pulls her back, "Who said I was done?" and begins kissing her anew. He pulls back, "Why don't you put on that white nightgown I like so much…"

Romelle turns a bit red, "Sorry…I can't…"

Sven looks confused, "Why? I know you brought it with…"

Romelle looks guilty and turns away from Sven and he pulls her around again, "Romelle…what's going on?"

Romelle finally smiles at him, "I loaned it to Allura to use on Keith tonight..."

Sven's eyes grow wide, "No wonder he never came back to the rec room…" then starts laughing, "You poured that water on him on purpose didn't you?"

Romelle turns red again, "Well…Allura was complaining about how he was avoiding her…so I introduced her to the power of the nightgown. But she still needed a way to get him back to the bedroom before she fell asleep."

Sven chuckles, "Remind me never to let you two gang up on me…"

Romelle kisses him, "Just never do anything to deserve it…" before pulling him to the bed.

____________________________________________________

Allura awakens to Keith suckling her nipple, his hand caressing her other breast and moans Keith's name before wrapping her fingers into his hair. He moves up and kisses her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth before he thrusts into her.

Allura wraps her legs around his hips and moves with Keith meeting his thrusts as he kisses his way along her throat before pushing up onto his elbows to watch her face as she climaxes. Keith kisses her as he thrusts again before letting himself come while resting his face in her neck. He raises his head and slowly kisses her again before looking at the clock, "Dammit…I'm going to be late."

He jumps out of bed racing for the bathroom as Allura watches him go before she turns onto her side and smiles…_I could get used to being awakened like that…_as she closes her eyes. She reopens them a few minutes later as Keith comes back into the room with a towel around his hips heading for his dresser. He drops the towel and Allura admires his nude body as he grabs briefs out of his dresser, "Allura, quit watching me like that…" pulling them on as he moves to the closet and pulls out his flight suit.

Allura sits up in bed letting the sheet drop to her waist as she raises her eyebrows at him. He finishes pulling up his flight suit zipping it up as he grabs his boots and sits on the bed. He looks back at her, "Are you trying to torture me with a hard on during drills?" He looks away as he pulls on his boots. Allura smiles wickedly then crawls behind him and wraps her arms around him kissing his neck as she presses her breasts against his back.

Keith groans as he stands up and pulls away from her then turns back, "Minx…" he pulls her to him and kisses her while running his fingers down her body until she moans then pulls away, "Keep in mind two can play at that game…" then he walks away and leaves the room.

_________________________________________________

Later that afternoon Sven knocks on Keith's office door and enters. Allura had given Keith the office after their marriage since he needed a space he could work without the interruptions trying to work in their shared bedroom would bring. Keith is sitting at the desk working on paperwork as Sven sits down on the chair in front.

Keith looks up a bit irritated at the interruption, "What's up Sven?"

Sven smiles at him, "For someone who got laid last night you are very cranky today…"

Keith glares at him, "How would you know anything about that?"

Sven laughs as Keith glares even more, "I heard you were introduced to the power of the nightgown…which explains why you never came back to the rec room last night."

Keith raises his eyebrows at Sven, "The power of the nightgown?"

Sven chuckles, "That is what Romelle calls it; I call it cheating…" he loses his smile, "Not that it does me any good. I can't keep my hands off of Romelle when she wears certain nightgowns around me. She does that when we have either had a fight or she wants something that she thinks I will say no to."

Keith sits back in his chair and stares at Sven, "So what did I do to deserve the nightgown treatment?"

Sven gives Keith a wicked smile, "My understanding is you have been avoiding your beautiful wife and she was upset by it so Romelle helped her out by loaning her one of her nightgowns."

Keith sits there thinking for a moment before his eyes narrow, "Romelle dumped that glass of ice water on me on purpose, didn't she?"

Sven chuckles, "Allura needed a way to get you back to the bedroom…"

Keith shakes his head, "We really need to separate our wives…"

Sven starts laughing, "I don't think it will do any good…"

Sven stops laughing as he notices Keith staring off into nothing, "Keith what's wrong?"

Keith sighs and finally looks back at Sven, "Remember the other day when I told all of you that I managed to convince Allura to stop flying blue lion." Sven nods and Keith continues, "I left something out…in exchange she wants a baby..." He closes his eyes rubbing his jaw before quietly admitting, "and I'm scared to death." and looks back at Sven.

Sven sits there shocked that Keith would admit it, "Surely you don't think anything bad would happen…"

Keith closes his eyes again and rubs them with his fingers of one hand, "I've already lost one child Sven…"

Sven watches him for a moment, "Have a little faith Keith."

Keith snorts, "I lost my faith when I lost my son Sven."

Sven stands up and moves around the desk to grip Keith's shoulder, "Maybe Allura has enough for both of you…"

Before he can answer Keith's communicator rings and he reaches over to answer it, "Keith here…" Coran's voice fills the room, "My King, we have received communication from the Galaxy Garrison ship that is transporting the new pilot; it should arrive in two hours."

Keith looks up at Sven before answering, "Good news Coran, let me know when it enters Arus airspace. Keith out."

Sven raises his eyebrows, "About time he showed up, I was beginning to wonder if Galaxy Garrison had decided not to send anyone."

Keith sighs, "I'm sure there were miles of red tape to go through…I'm just hoping this guy fits in with the rest of the team."

__________________________________________________

Two hours later Keith waits at the landing pads as the shuttle lands and the new pilot steps out. He is not as tall as Keith, but had a good build and walked with confidence as he approached Keith and saluted him, "Commander Keith…I'm Montgomery Smithe."

Keith nods his head, "Welcome to Arus, if you will follow me we will get you settled in and then introduced to the rest of the team." Keith leads the new pilot into the castle, shows him to his rooms to freshen up, "I'll be back in half an hour to escort you to castle control where you will meet the rest of the team."

Half an hour later Keith escorts the new pilot into Castle Control where Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Sven and Coran are waiting for them. Keith makes the introductions before turning back to Montgomery, "This is Montgomery Smithe…" Montgomery steps forward, "I would appreciate it if you all would call me Monty."

Keith looks at the other men before looking back at Monty and nods, "I don't have a problem with that, your training will begin immediately. Pidge will take you to the simulators and run you through the programs that will test your initial abilities before we start taking you up in the lions. During lion training Sven will accompany you the first several flights."

Monty nods before saying, "It is an honor sir." Keith raises his eyebrows at him, "We don't stand on ceremony here Monty, don't refer to any of us as sir." He turns to Pidge, "Take Monty down to the simulators and get him going Pidge."

Pidge nods, "Yes sir…" earning a glare as the rest of the team laughs and Pidge escorts a bewildered Monty out of the room. Keith looks back at the rest of the men, "First impressions?"

Hunk shrugs as Lance speaks, "I don't know Keith…he seems a bit stiff, but that could be nerves."

Keith looks at Sven who also shrugs, "Typical Galaxy Garrison material, we will find out as we train him Keith."

Keith nods, "Yes time will tell."

_____________________________________________

Keith spends the next three weeks in a haze of training exercises for Monty during the day and trying to appease his wife at night. Allura waits up for him as Keith finally comes to bed after midnight, "I was beginning to wonder…" Keith gives her a small smile as he strips and comes to bed nude pulling her into his arms, "Sorry sweetheart, duty calls." He begins kissing her before pulling her nightgown off of her and throwing it on the end of the bed whispering, "I hurried as fast as I could since I knew what was waiting for me…"

Allura smiles at him as he pulls her close again caressing his chest, "You're lucky Bella woke up earlier and I had just finished getting her back to bed otherwise I would have been asleep."

Keith looks to the door that leads to the nursery, "Is everything alright?"

She caresses his cheek, "She's fine; she is teething though."

Keith grimaces before running his hands down her body pausing to caress her breast, "I'm sorry I haven't been around to help with them more. But everything should start to settle down soon, Monty is learning quickly."

Allura sighs enjoying his hands, "I can think of one way you can make it up to me…"

Keith gives her a wicked smile, "Would it have to do with this?" as his hand moves down and he pushes a finger into her as she groans, "Close…but not quite…"

Keith pushes her onto her back, slides between her legs and enters her, "How about this?"

Allura wraps her legs around him and pulls her hips up to meet his, "I think you finally figured it out…"

Keith laughs, as he begins thrusting into his wife he leans down to kiss her again. Several minutes later they both groan out their satisfaction as Keith turns over pulling her against his chest to go to sleep.

_________________________________________________

Keith wakes the next morning feeling Allura getting out of bed, he is about to ask where she is going when he hears Isabella's cry from the nursery as Allura throws on her robe and walks quickly to the door. He looks blurry eyed over to the clock and groans, it is 4:30 and he needs to be up in a half hour anyway. He turns on the light and sits up trying to wake up fully as a few minutes later Allura returns to the room carrying Bella who is still sniffling.

She sits down on the bed beside Keith half laying against his chest as he wraps his arm around her and his niece. Bella finally sees her uncle and tries to grab at him as Keith laughs at her and he touches her cheek with his free hand, "Morning Bella."

Allura sits up away from Keith as he fully takes Bella into his arms and starts playing with her. A few minutes later the door to the nursery opens again and Johnny walks into the room yawning, "Lura…" Allura looks chagrined at Keith as she gets out of the bed to go to him, "Johnny, what are you doing up?" He looks at her rubbing tired eyes before noticing Keith on the bed and yells, "Unca Keit!" before running past Allura to jump up on the bed beside Keith who gives him a one armed hug while still holding Bella.

Allura smiles at the picture the three of them makes as she wanders back to the bed, "I guess I know how I rate…"

Keith smiles at her, "It's just because they haven't seen much of me lately." She sits down beside them and Keith leans toward her, she leans toward him as well to receive a kiss before Johnny starts giggling at them. Keith looks down at his nephew, "Just what do you find so funny young man?"

Johnny smiles, "You kiss Aunt Lura…" Allura grabs him, "How about I kiss you instead?" Which causes Johnny to squeal as he tries to get away and Keith starts laughing. Keith looks back at the clock moments later and sighs as he hands Bella over to Allura, "I better get moving."

He moves to get out bed but stops at Allura's voice, "Keith…aren't you forgetting something?"

He looks back at her as she grabs his robe and throws it at him, "I don't think you want to explain certain things to Johnny yet…" as she raises her eyebrows at him, glancing at his lap and smiles.

Keith looks down at his lap then at the inquisitive look on Johnny's face and back at Allura before laughing, "I think you may have something there…" he pulls the robe around himself before getting out of the bed and heads toward the bathroom.

He had just finished shaving and is getting into the shower as Allura enters the bathroom. He looks inquisitively at her and she answers, "I handed the kids off to a maid." She steps forward and kisses him, "Want some company?" He groans a bit as she lets her robe drop to the floor and he pulls her into the shower with him.

Later Allura sits on the bed watching Keith finish dressing as she asks, "So what's on today's agenda?"

Keith smiles at her, "I will actually fly with Monty today, kind of a last test. Sven has full confidence of his abilities so I'm not worried about anything."

She smiles at him, "I remember when you did that to me…you spent most of the flight criticizing me on the maneuvers that Lance taught me."

Keith laughs at her, "Well…you had a bad teacher…"

Allura grabs a pillow off the bed and throws it at him as he ducks before she replies, "Just don't let Lance hear you say that…" he moves over to her still smiling and kisses her, "I'll see you at lunch."

She caresses his cheek studying his face, "I love you…you know that right?"

Keith doesn't answer just looks into her eyes before kissing her again, "I'll see you at lunch." then he turns away and leaves the room.

______________________________________________

Keith stands behind Monty during the flight, "Great job Monty, now dive to the ground and pull up before landing."

Monty does as instructed landing the lion with a grace only matched by Keith himself. They exit the lion to stand out in front of it enjoying the morning air. Monty turns to Keith, "So did I do well enough to be considered one of the team?"

Keith studies him, "You've passed all the tests yes, but it takes more than the ability to fly the lion to be part of the team." He pauses then goes and sits on the lion's paw, "You've managed to win over Hunk and Pidge, but I sense that Lance still hasn't accepted you although he hasn't said anything."

Monty sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair, "It isn't from lack of trying Captain, I don't know what I have done to offend the Lieutenant but he really won't talk to me much."

Keith tries to suppress a smile, "I wouldn't take offense to it if I were you; Lance has a hard time trusting anyone."

Monty studies him, "And what about you Captain?"

Keith studies him in return, "Unfortunately I am somewhat like Lance…trust is something that is earned with time Monty. For now I trust your abilities enough to put you on the team. From there it is up to you."

Monty nods and moves forward to shake Keith's hand. Keith holds out his hand to shake Monty's as Monty grabs Keith's hand he reaches up with his other hand and pushes a needle into Keith's neck. Keith backhands him with his free hand then pulling the needle from his neck, "What the hell did you do Monty?" before he stumbles and collapses onto the ground unable to move.

Monty rises, turns Keith over and looks into his face smiling a nasty smile at him, "You were right not to trust Captain." He looks to the woods and then Lotor stands above Keith laughing at him, "Well…if it isn't the new King of Arus…" before he hits Keith knocking him out.

______________________________________________


	3. Part 3

I make no claims to Voltron or any of it's characters.

Ok, I wasn't going to update quite this quick, but since I was a bit evil and left you with a cliff hanger that drove StarDuchess nuts I figured I would relent, finish my editing quickly and share another small part with you, hopefully I've caught all my errors. I'm still trying to finish the story, but enjoy part 3 for now.

StarDuchess, this part is for you. :)

______________________________________________

Lance sits at castle control trying to raise Keith and Monty on the radio, "Castle control to Blue lion, come in dammit!" He looks over to Sven, "Something is wrong, Keith would never go offline like this."

Sven closes his eyes as he looks down and nods, "We need to go find them." Lance calls Coran, Pidge and Hunk to castle control and the four of them blast off with Sven in Black. Sven runs scans, "According to this Blue lion is 5 miles south of here."

They fly into the area where Blue's trace beacon is and find the lion sitting on the ground, apparently fine. Lance does a fly over, "Blue looks alright, let's get down there." They all land and exit the lions to find Monty on the ground under the lion injured. Hunk pulls him up, "Monty…are you alright?"

Monty raises his head and groans as Hunk helps him up to his feet, "What happened?"

Pidge looks at him, "That is what we were hoping you would know!"

Lance looks around, "Where the hell is Keith?"

Monty looks around confused, "I have no idea…we were down here talking after my flight and I don't remember anything after that…"

Lance and Sven both study Monty closely with Lance taking special notice of the injury to Monty's cheek. He looks at Sven who looks him over and nods back at Lance. Lance walks up to Monty, "So how did you get this bruise on your cheek Monty?" pointing to Monty's face.

Monty reaches up touching his left cheek and grimaces, "I wish I knew so I could pay the bastard back."

Lance studies his eyes, "Why do I think you already have?" before he grabs Monty and shoves him up against the lion's leg. Monty yells with outrage as Sven pulls his weapons from him and Lance speaks in a cold fury, "That bruise, I have no doubt, is from Keith, he specializes in a left handed backhand. Both Sven and I have had that injury ourselves and have seen it on a few too many other people not to recognize it. What the hell have you done with Keith?"

Monty struggles against Lance's hold, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Lance pulls back and punches Monty in the stomach before slamming him against the leg of the lion again, "Anyone that would have taken Keith would have taken you as well or killed you if they didn't want you. They certainly wouldn't have left the key to Blue lion on you." as Lance pulls the key off his uniform and tosses it back to Pidge. Sven looks at Monty, "I would start answering questions before Lance gets really angry…it isn't a pretty sight."

Monty looks from one to the other and finally starts laughing a maniacal laugh, "You're too late!"

Lance's eyes narrow as he growls out, "Too late for what?"

Monty smiles a truly evil smile, "Your precious Captain is now a guest of Planet Doom and Prince Lotor, you will never see him again; at least not in human form…" and starts laughing again until Lance punches him knocking him out.

________________________________________________

Keith wakes up not recognizing his surroundings…_where the hell am I? _He tries to move his arm only to realize he is suspended between two manacles against a wall. His legs are also being held in place by chains as he pulls on them and realizes he can't move at all.

"You might as well not even try to escape Captain, you aren't going anywhere." He recognizes the voice speaking to him from across the room and tries to push down his panic as Haggar walks up to him petting her cat. She puts the cat down as she grabs his chin studying him, "Yes…you will make a nice robeast in time…" and laughs at the look of fear that comes into Keith's eyes. She moves back, "But first Prince Lotor has a few surprises for you…" she smiles at him, "He was quite upset to find out that you have slept with his Princess Allura…ruining her chastity."

She moves across the room and takes something from a table before returning to Keith. "You know he wanted to kill you at first, it took me quite a while to convince him that there are better ways to gain revenge…there are so many worse things than death."

She smiles evilly up into his face, "This will help you overcome your inhibitions…" as she sticks a needle into his neck and laughs.

______________________________________________

Romelle is holding up Allura in castle control as the others walk in after delivering Monty to detention and getting all of the lions back to their lairs. Sven approaches them as Romelle looks up at him and asks, "Keith?"

Sven shakes his head and Allura seeing this breaks down completely screaming Keith's name as Sven grabs her and holds her to him, "We will find him Allura…I promise you." Lance approaches them and Allura seeing him pushes away from Sven and grabs him staring into his face begging him, "Please Lance…tell me it isn't true…tell me it isn't…" he shakes his head, "I wish I could Allura…" she falls forward in his arms crying hysterically as Lance picks her up holding her to him.

Romelle looks at Sven, "What are we going to do?"

Coran turns around in the command chair, "If what Monty said is true and Keith is a prisoner on Planet Doom there can only be one solution, we will have to go get him."

Pidge looks at Coran, "How are we going to get there Coran? They will see the lions coming; there is no way to hide them."

Coran looks at Sven who nods then answers for Coran, "It won't be all of us…"

Romelle turns panicked eyes to Sven, "No, you can't go alone!"

Hunk growls out, "Like hell you are going without the rest of us Sven."

Sven shakes his head, "We can't all go; it would leave Arus completely defenseless." Sven looks up at Lance who nods at him, "It will just be Lance and I, he has the black ops training and I know Planet Doom."

Pidge looks confused at Lance, "When did you have black ops training?"

Lance looks at his friends, "Both Keith and I had it back at the academy…they liked students who had little to no family and a bad attitude."

Hunk shakes his head, "I can't believe we never knew that about you and Keith…"

Lance shrugs as he tightens his hold on Allura as she sobs, "It isn't something you flash about Hunk."

Romelle shakes her head at Sven, "You are not going there without me."

Sven touches her cheek, "You can't go this time my love…things may get hairy quickly and Lance and I will need to be able to move fast…besides you can't risk it." giving her a stern look.

Lance looks at Sven, "We leave in one hour Sven; they won't expect us to move that quickly."

Sven nods at him and then looks pointedly at Allura. Lance nods, "Romelle can you help me with Allura please?" Romelle looks over at her and nods as Lance walks out of the room carrying a crying Allura with Romelle following.

______________________________________________

Keith tries to look around the room, as it spins he closes his eyes when reopens them to find Lotor's face in front of him sneering at him, "Well Keith…enjoying your stay?"

Keith gasps as Lotor's features twist in his line of sight; he shakes his head trying to clear his vision.

Lotor laughs at him, "I have a special treat for you…" he motions behind him and a guard brings a small body forward and throws it on the ground in front of Keith where it doesn't move. Keith looks down as Lotor kicks the body over revealing Johnny and laughs as Keith screams in pain.

______________________________________________

Lance watches as Sven lands the small craft in a crater a ways away from the Doom castle and grounds. Sven looks back at him, "We are going to have to be quick…we need to get to the slave tunnels, from there we will be able to make our way around to the dungeons."

Lance sighs, "I hope we find him quick…"

Sven shakes his head, "Even if we do, chances are good he isn't going to be in any shape to walk on his own Lance."

Lance grimaces, "Let's get going."

Two hours later they make it into the dungeons as Lance silently breaks the neck of yet another guard and hides the body in one of the cells to make it look like a dead prisoner. Lance motions Sven to stay behind him and moves slowly along checking the different cells. He pauses in front of one and motions Sven to move forward.

Sven looks at Lance who motions him to look into the cell and Sven's breath catches in his throat as he whispers, "Monty?"

The man slowly raises his head trying to make out the men in front of him before his chin drops again. Sven walks into the cell and looks him over, "He's been severely beaten Lance…"

Lance moves over to the man and pulls his head up causing the man to groan, "Name, rank."

The man looks into Lance's eyes before managing to answer in a hoarse voice, "Montgomery Smithe, Galaxy Garrison Private."

Lance starts swearing, "How did you end up here?"

Monty groans, "Water…"

Sven pulls out a canteen and lets the man drink before Lance gets into his face again and he answers, "My ship fell under Doom attack, they killed everyone else but took me prisoner…I was taken to the laboratory here and they took skin and hair samples from me before they brought me here and tortured me."

Sven helps Lance cut down Monty before he whispers, "Well now we know the Monty back on Arus is a clone."

Lance swears some more, "What are we going to do with him? We can't drag him with us; he is too weak to move on his own."

Sven shakes Monty awake, "Monty, do you know if another prisoner was brought in here, you would have heard the guards talking since it was the Voltron captain."

Monty shakes his head to clear it, "Yes…they said he was brought to the same laboratory and that Haggar was going to turn him into a robeast."

Lance looks at Sven horrified, "We need to get to him quick!"

Sven grimaces, "We can't leave Monty here Lance…"

Lance looks at Sven, "We are going to have to split up then. Direct me to the lab and then get Monty and your ass back to the ship. I'll go get Keith."

___________________________________________

Lance moves along the outside of the laboratory trying to find an unobtrusive way in, he finally finds the air ventilation system and crawls into the tunnels pausing to look into different rooms before hearing Keith's scream shortly ahead of him. He crawls ahead and looks through the vent to see Lotor standing in front of Keith with Allura wrapped around Lotor kissing him. _What the hell? Allura is back on Arus…_ he continues to look around the room and spots the body that looks a lot like Johnny suspended from chains in the middle of the room. _Impossible…Johnny is on Arus…Sweet Jesus…clones…he is using clones to torture Keith._

He looks back to where Lotor is standing in front of Keith with the Allura clone. The clone walks up to Keith speaking to him in Allura's voice, "Sorry love…I need a real man." As she grabs Keith's shoulders to hang on to while Lotor walks up behind her pulling up her skirt and fucks her from behind right in front of Keith watching Keith's face the whole time.

Lance watches in horror as Keith drops his head back and screams hoarsely, "I'm going to kill you both!"

Lotor laughs as he finishes, "Come now Captain…surely you don't mind sharing your wife…she is such a nice piece of ass." As the Allura clone smiles into Keith's wrathful face and turns around kissing Lotor again, "I don't think he likes to share my prince…"

Lotor laughs, "Maybe because I am not sharing…why don't you give the man a little pleasure…" Keith tries to pull back on the restraints as the clone moves in front of him and starts caressing his body, he screams out, "Get away from me you bitch!"

Lance shudders as he continues to watch _Shit…I can't do anything while Lotor is down there…what the hell? _As he watches Haggar enter the room and Lotor walks away from Keith to speak to Haggar who stopped just under his vent so he can hear every word. "It is working just as you said it would Haggar…"

Haggar laughs as she watches the clone undo Keith's flight suit reaching in while listening to his scream, "Yes…soon the rage will be unstoppable and he will be perfect to put into my robeast to send him back to Arus…he will kill everything in sight."

She continues to watch Keith struggle against his bonds, "I think he needs another dose of the drugs…why don't you and your pretty clone leave for a while. I will dose him again; come back in 20 minutes to begin again while the drug is working in full force in his veins."

Lotor nods and turns back, "Come Allura…" as she pulls her head up from Keith's hips she looks into Keith's face, "We will finish later my love…" Keith turns away from her refusing to look at her as she moves to Lotor who laughs as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and walks her out of the room.

Haggar crosses the room and looks him over, "Yes…you definitely need more…" She takes a needle from the nearby table and moves over to Keith who starts struggling against his bonds while she laughs in his face and pushes the needle into his neck.

Keith screams again as Haggar laughs, "Yes…you will be a nasty surprise for the rest of the Voltron force…" as she turns and leaves the room.

Lance waits one minute to make sure no one comes back in and kicks out the screen to his vent before dropping into the room. He walks carefully over to Keith, "Keith?"

Keith raises his head and glares at Lance and yells, "Get the fuck away from me you bastard!"

Lance clamps a hand over Keith's mouth shutting him up, "Keith…it's me Lance…think Keith!"

Keith shakes his head getting rid of Lance's hand, while trying to clear his head and stares at him before recognition shows in his eyes and whispers, "…Lance…" his whole body starting to shake.

Lance undoes the chains around Keith's legs and studies his face again, "I'm going to unlock the manacles Keith…I need you to keep it together man…"

Keith continues to shake but nods, Lance undoes the manacles and Keith falls forward as Lance catches him. Lance pulls him along, "Come on, we need to get out of here before someone comes back…"

He moves to the exit and shoves Keith up against the wall while looking around the corner, "The hallways will be tricky…" he looks at Keith, "Think you can crawl through the ventilation system?"

Keith looks at Lance, shakes his head to clear it again before nodding and gasping, "Push…me up…"

Lance pulls Keith back to the vent and pushes him up as Keith grabs the opening and pulls himself into the vent. Lance grabs the cover before jumping up to the opening and pulling himself in as well. He places the cover back on the vent and gets behind Keith, "Go straight and then turn right into the last tunnel at the end."

Keith moves slowly eventually reaching the desired tunnel before sitting against the wall pausing, "Lance…my head…"

Lance looks at him, "Do you know what they gave you?"

Keith shakes his head slightly and Lance grimaces, "We need to get you out of here…crawl Keith!"

Keith turns and begins crawling again, after what seems like eternity they make it to the entrance of the tunnels as Keith falls out of the tunnel and onto the ground below. Lance drops next to him and looks into Keith's face as he starts shaking again, "Shit…what did they do to you?"

Lance helps him to his feet, "Lean on me, we need to run for the ship." Lance drags Keith along the pathways out to the ship before boarding it twenty minutes later as Keith collapses to the floor of the ship. Lance yells, "Sven get us the hell out of here!"

Sven jumps into the pilot seat and starts up the ship getting it into the air and quickly leaving Doom airspace. Lance briefly looks over at Monty who is sitting against the side of the wall watching them as Lance looks back at Keith. "Keith?"

Suddenly Keith lurches up yelling, "I'm going to kill you all!" and grabs Lance by the throat. Lance manages to break the hold and struggles with Keith trying to pin him down before yelling for Sven. Sven throws on the autopilot then gets out of the chair grabbing Keith's arms pinning them behind his back, "Get some cuffs Lance!" Lance grabs a pair of handcuffs off his belt and slaps them on Keith's legs that he had pinned down before doing the same to his wrists. Sven lets go of him as Keith continues to swear at them and fighting against the cuffs. Sven looks at Lance, "What the hell was that?"

Lance sits back watching Keith horrified before looking back at Sven, "They gave him some kind of drugs…they were messing with his mind big time." He looks back at the murderous look on Keith's face before back at Sven, "Get this ship going as fast as it will go Sven…we need to get him back to Arus and MedTech."

Sven hops back into the pilot seat as an alarm goes off he looks at the monitors, "Doom ships coming up behind us Lance…we are going to need help."

Sven radios castle control, "Coran, we need help up here, Doom ships are coming up on us fast!"

__________________________________________

Coran looks behind him, "Pidge, Hunk! Get into the lions and protect them!"

Pidge and Hunk salute Coran and run for the tubes to launch into the lions. Coran gets on the commlink, "Romelle…we may need Allura in a lion…"

____________________________________________

Back on the ship Sven jerks as another blast hits the ship, "The deflector shields aren't going to last much longer…"

Lance stands behind him grimacing as suddenly Green and Yellow lions fly past them and Lance yells, "It's about time!!"

Sven calls back, "Coming upon Arus…"

They enter Arus airspace racing for the castle as several more small Doom fighters try to blast them out of the air as Sven starts swearing, "This could get ugly…"

Suddenly Blue lion flies past firing missiles at the ships knocking them out of the air and Allura's voice comes across the link, "Get to the castle quick!"

Sven manages to land in front of the castle and they quickly exit with Lance carrying Keith over his shoulder as Sven helps Monty out. Sven looks back to see the castle firing upon the remaining crafts as Blue lion continues to blast ships out of the sky shortly joined by Green and Yellow.

Sven pulls Monty into the castle where a stretcher is already taking Keith away, "Lance…help me with Monty…"

Lance walks back and between the two of them they walk Monty down to MedTech.

_________________________________________________

The doors to MedTech open and Romelle rushes through grabbing Sven and hugging him to her, "I was so scared when you radioed for help…" Sven holds Romelle tight to him, "I'm fine my love…"

Lance looks over at them briefly before he continues his pacing. The doctor had taken Keith into the exam room several minutes earlier. Monty was shown to a different exam room but was being taken care of by a nurse for the time being.

The doors to MedTech open again and this time Allura, Pidge, Hunk and Coran enter the room. Allura briefly looks at Lance before trying to continue into the exam room. Lance grabs her before she gets to the door, "No Allura!"

Allura tries to pull away from him, "Let me go Lance, I need to go to him!"

Lance keeps a hold of her and speaks softly, "I need to tell you what they did to him first Allura…" Allura quits fighting Lance and looks at him, "What do you mean what they did?"

Lance escorts her over to the chairs, sits down and looks at everyone, "Listen up, because I am not going to repeat this story twice, once is bad enough…"

He holds onto Allura's hand as he tells them of finding the real Monty with Sven and going into the laboratory overhearing the plan to make Keith go crazy with rage and how they were doing it before planning on putting him into a robeast to turn him loose on Arus. Lance grimaces as he finishes, "We would have had a hell of a time beating him and they knew it. We would have had to kill Keith to stop him."

Allura looks at him horrified trying to grasp everything Lance had told her before she manages to whisper, "They made a clone of me?"

Lance shudders, "You and Johnny…the Johnny clone was dead; at least it looked a lot like Johnny, maybe they used Keith's DNA and just didn't grow it to adult form. I imagine that was done to hurt Keith the deepest way possible. But the worst was Lotor having sex with your clone in front of him Allura. Keith completely lost it, swearing he was going to kill both of them. Then Lotor had the clone start doing things to Keith, his reaction wasn't pretty. That is why you can't go into that room right now. I don't know how he will react to you until they get the drugs out of his system Allura."

Allura shudders as tears run down her cheeks and Lance pulls her toward him hugging her, "He will be fine Allura, he will just need some time."

Hunk stands up, "How did they make a clone of Allura? She wasn't there to supply hair or skin…"

Sven answers, "That wouldn't have been too difficult, either they found some of her hair on Keith or maybe Lotor had some from his attempts to kidnap her."

Three hours later Dr. Gorma comes out of the examination room and addresses the group, "Physically his Majesty will recover in time from the hallucinogenic drugs that were shot into his system; his mental state maybe another matter."

Allura looks up terrified, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Gorma shakes his head regretfully, "The drugs they used on him my Queen I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, not only do they cause the victim to see things and do things they normally wouldn't but they could cause flashbacks forcing him to relive everything over and over again. Right now he is resting comfortably although we still have him strapped down for our safety as well as his."

Allura stands up, "Can I see him?"

Dr. Gorma studies her carefully as Lance stands as well, "Majesty, the things he has been saying…"

Allura waves it away, "I know what to expect doctor, but I need to see him."

Lance steps forward, "I'll go in with her doctor."

Dr. Gorma studies them both before nodding, "But only for a few minutes, we need to try to keep him calm."

Lance nods and takes Allura's hand, "Let me go ahead of you Allura." She nods as they follow the doctor into the room. Lance sees Keith lying in the bed with his eyes closed. He approaches him slowly, "Keith?"

Keith opens his eyes studying Lance before closing them again briefly then opening them again, tears in his eyes, his voice hoarse, "Lance…they killed Johnny…"

Lance holds out a hand to stop Allura from going around him, "No Keith, Johnny is alive and safe. They used clones to trick you. Neither Johnny nor Allura were there." Lance watches him as tears run down Keith's cheeks. Allura steps around Lance, "Keith?"

Instantly Keith's entire body stiffens before he screams and pulls on his bonds, "GET THAT BITCH AWAY FROM ME!"

Allura looks like she was slapped as Lance pushes her behind him again, "Keith, calm down…it's okay."

Keith continues to pull on the bonds before Lance grabs his face, "Look at me Keith…you are back on Arus everything is going to be okay, calm down." Keith studies his face before crying hoarsely, "Lance…they killed Johnny…"

Lance can hear Allura crying behind him, "Keith, I'm going to go get Johnny to prove to you he is alive, rest until I get back." He turns around and pushes Allura ahead of him out of the room. He looks into Allura's tear stained face as they return to the waiting room, "I warned you Allura." She lays her head on his shoulder and keeps crying as Lance looks over to Hunk, "Hunk, can you go get Johnny? Keith still thinks he is dead and I think it will take seeing the boy jump on him to make him believe he's alive."

Hunk nods and gets up leaving the room as Romelle approaches them and takes Allura from Lance guiding her back to the chairs. Sven approaches him speaking quietly, "We heard him yell from out here."

Lance grimaces, "She needs to let him work through it and accept that it wasn't her in front of him there."

Hunk reenters the room a few minutes later carrying Isabella and guiding a pajama clad Johnny along by his hand. Lance moves and crouches in front of Johnny, "Johnny I need you to do something for me okay?"

Johnny looks wide eyed at him but nods so Lance continues, "I'm going to take you to visit your uncle Keith, but he is sick okay, so his hands have been tied to the bed so he can't hurt himself, but he wants to see you."

Johnny gets teary, "He gonna die?"

Lance hugs him, "No Johnny, your uncle Keith will be fine, he isn't going to leave." He picks Johnny up and carries him into Keith's room. Lance approaches the bed as Keith opens his eyes again and stares at his nephew before whispering, "Johnny?"

Lance sets Johnny down on the bed beside Keith and Johnny leans over wrapping his hands around his uncle's neck crying, "Unca Keit…don't die…"

Lance shakes his head chagrined at Johnny as Keith fights the bonds before looking at Lance desperately, "Please…my hands…"

Lance nods and undoes one of his hands and Keith wraps his arm around Johnny as tears run down his face while he holds his nephew to him before quavering, "I'm not going anywhere Johnny."

______________________________________________


	4. Part 4

I make no claims to Voltron or any of it's characters.

Here is the rest of the story, enjoy.

______________________________________________

Romelle knocks and then enters Allura's room the next morning to find Allura still lying in bed with her back to her. She walks around to the other side of the bed, "Allura?" and looks at Allura noticing she is holding Keith's pillow to her face before she looks up red-eyed at Romelle briefly before pushing her face back into the pillow.

Romelle sits on the bed and rubs her arm, "Allura he will be fine in time…"

Allura mumbles around the pillow, "He won't see me Romelle…I already spoke to the doctor this morning, he refuses to see me."

Romelle sighs, "I know Sven told me…he and Lance had spent the rest of the night with Keith talking to him."

Allura finally sits up and looks at her as a tear runs down her cheek, "He must know I wasn't there…why is he punishing me?"

Romelle pulls Allura to her for a hug, "It isn't you personally Allura…according to Sven Keith finally accepted what they told him about the clones, but he is still having flash backs and to him it was very real Allura and very painful. He needs to work it out in his head before he can see you."

Allura pulls back wiping her cheeks before suddenly she bolts from the bed running to the bathroom. Concerned Romelle follows her stopping at the open door listening to Allura being sick, "Allura!" Romelle moves to the sink grabbing a washcloth getting it wet before kneeling next to Allura who flushes the toilet and leans against the wall and handing it to her.

Allura wipes her face taking deep breaths as Romelle watches her close, "Are you alright?"

Allura nods but doesn't speak as Romelle continues to watch her. Allura looks away before trying to get up her hand to her belly as she rises. Romelle stands as well and allows Allura to pass by her, then follows her back into the bedroom as Allura lies back down on the bed pulling Keith's pillow to her again.

Romelle sits down on the bed, "How long have you known you're pregnant?"

Allura sits up shocked as Romelle smiles at her before she continues, "It takes one to know one…"

Allura shakes her head stupefied, "You're pregnant?"

Romelle smiles at her, "Yes…although Sven and I haven't advertised it yet. I'm seven weeks along. So how long have you known?"

Allura sighs holding her belly , "Dr. Gorma confirmed it yesterday morning before Keith went missing. He thinks I'm three weeks along, so the power of the nightgown really worked." smiling slightly before the smile leaves her face and she looks down again.

Romelle hugs her, "He will come back to you Allura…just give him some time."

______________________________________________

Five nights later Allura wakes up screaming in bed and begins crying as she falls back onto the pillows. She reaches over to Keith's place in the bed before curling into a ball holding her stomach. In the last four days she had kept trying to see Keith and each day he refused to allow her to visit him, each dismissal like a knife being driven into her heart.

Allura suddenly rises, wipes her cheeks and gets out of the bed. She pulls on her bathrobe before leaving the room and quickly finds her way to MedTech. As she stands outside of Keith's room watching him sleep through the window Lance steps beside her, "Allura…what are you doing out of bed?"

Allura steps back startled as Lance grabs her to steady her. She looks at him, "What are you doing here?"

Lance watches her closely, noticing the pale skin, "I was coming off duty, heard you scream and watched you bolt out of your room and down the hall; you didn't see me at all."

She looks away from him, "It was just a dream…" before moving back in front of Keith's door and watching him sleep again.

Lance sighs as he stands next to her, "Dr. Gorma is releasing him tomorrow."

Allura makes no comment and continues to watch Keith for several minutes before Lance continues, "He doesn't want to return to your room yet Allura."

Allura closes her eyes and her body starts shaking as she tries to keep in her tears, before she manages, "He hates me?"

Lance pulls her to him, "No Allura, he doesn't…but he's having a hard time letting go of what happened on Doom even though he knows it wasn't you."

Allura finally starts sobbing as Lance holds her; he looks up into Keith's room to see Keith sitting up in bed watching him through the glass. Lance raises his eyebrow at Keith who closes his eyes looking away before shaking his head and lying back down in his bed.

Lance grimaces, _damn you Keith…_ before turning Allura toward the door, "Come on…let's get you back to bed."

Lances escorts Allura back to her room checking to make sure she would be okay before he walks back to MedTech and enters Keith's room. Keith looks up startled before slowly sitting up, "Is she alright?"

Lance scowls at him, "Yes, no thanks to you…when are you going to quit punishing her for something she had nothing to do with?"

Keith grimaces, "I'm not punishing her Lance…I just…can't face her yet." He pauses, "What were you two doing out there?"

Lance paces around the room, "She must have had a nightmare…I heard her scream as I was coming off duty and followed her down here."

Keith looks up concern showing on his features, "Another one?"

Lance stops pacing to look at Keith, "She's had more than one?"

Keith closes his eyes and rubs them with his fingers, "She has had them for a while; well before we were married; although I have no idea what they are…she won't tell me." He looks at Lance before continuing, "To my knowledge she hasn't had one in the last three or four weeks, I was hoping they were over."

Lance snorts, "Think losing you might have something to do with it?"

Keith looks up disgusted, "She hasn't lost me…"

Lance gives him an equally disgusted look, "That isn't the way she sees it…every day you push her away is like another physical blow to her. If you would bother to look at her you would see how sick she is starting to look."

Keith sighs as he looks away, "I'll try tomorrow after I'm released…I already spoke with Coran, they are putting a bed in the nursery for me. I'll sleep with the kids for now…so I'll be close to her."

________________________________________________

"Hold still Majesty…I just need to finish checking your blood pressure." Dr. Gorma finishes checking Keith out and then looks into his eyes, "Are the flashbacks gone?"

Keith nods, "None since day three."

Dr. Gorma smiles, "Good; that was one of my primary worries." He steps back, "There are no after effects from the drugs that were given to you; you are free go Majesty."

Keith hops down from the exam table and exits the room finding Coran outside the door in the waiting room, "Majesty, as requested a bed was added in the nursery. Your clothes and other possessions remain in the main bedroom."

"Excellent Coran, thanks." He leaves MedTech, Coran following him, "Majesty, Queen Allura is still in bed. She was feeling poorly this morning so Nanny insisted she rest for the day." Keith stops and looks at Coran grabbing his arm, "Is she alright?"

Coran studies him, "To my knowledge she is fine; the last several days have been very stressful for her and she hasn't taken care of herself like she should. But I am sure she is fine."

Keith lets out the breath he was holding, "Has she seen Dr. Gorma?"

Coran sighs, "No, she is being stubborn saying she doesn't need the doctor. When Nanny tried to insist the Queen told her to leave her room and Princess Romelle backed her up on it. It's difficult to fight both of them when they gang up on you."

Keith snorts, "You don't know the half of it. I'll go and check on her Coran, thanks."

Coran lets out a breath of relief, "Very good your Majesty."

Keith walks down the hall pausing before his & Allura's bedroom door trying to catch his breath and push down his anxiety. He enters the room seeing Allura's form lying in the bed and Romelle sitting in a chair beside the bed reading. She looks up noticing Keith, looks at Allura then gets up and walks over to him whispering, "Keith, she is sleeping."

Keith nods, a little relieved, and moves around the bed to look at his wife watching her sleep. He notices the shadows under her eyes, the pale skin and listless hair then looks back at Romelle concern etched all over his features. Romelle motions him to follow her and they enter the nursery, Romelle quietly closing the door behind them, "She is fine."

Keith crosses his arms, "She doesn't look fine Romelle, why hasn't she seen Dr. Gorma?"

Romelle shakes her head, "Because he will tell her to do what she is already doing, which is to rest."

Keith looks around the room at a loss for words as Romelle touches his arm, "Keith, what she really needs is you, not Dr. Gorma."

Keith shuts his eyes trying not to throw off Romelle's arm as panic courses through his system, "I know Romelle…"

Romelle watches him concerned; his whole body is stiff and starting to shake so she removes her arm, "Keith, are you alright?"

Feeling some relief after Romelle removed her arm Keith finally opens his eyes, "I don't know yet…"

Romelle studies his face, "No wonder you have been pushing her away…you are afraid of your own reaction if she touches you."

Keith turns away from her, "I wouldn't hurt her Romelle…

She whispers, "I know…" before returning to Allura shutting the nursery door behind her.

______________________________________________

Later that afternoon Allura awakens to see Romelle still sitting beside the bed, "Romelle…you didn't have to sit beside me all day."

Romelle smiles at her and arches an eyebrow at her, "I thought better me than Nanny…"

Allura grimaces as she sits up, "Thanks."

Romelle laughs, "She means well enough, but since she doesn't know you are pregnant she is worried that you are sick."

Allura says nothing and just looks across the room out the windows. Romelle studies her, "Keith stopped by while you were sleeping."

Allura's head snaps around, her eyes meeting Romelle's, "He was here?"

Romelle smiles at her, "Someone told him you were sick, he was concerned and wanted to check up on you. He stood watching you sleep for a few minutes."

She sighs, "Did he say anything?"

Romelle moves to sit beside her on the bed, "I spoke with him yes…Allura you will have to be careful when you first see him. Don't grab him right away, let him touch you first."

Allura looks confused, "Why?"

Romelle tries to smile and fails, "He is still struggling. I just touched his arm and I could see him struggling with panic that I was touching him. He doesn't want to hurt you Allura, but he is afraid."

Allura looks sad but nods, "Thank you Romelle."

______________________________________________

That night Allura enters the dining room for dinner with Romelle and Sven and sees Keith standing by Lance talking to him. Romelle reassuringly touches her arm and smiles at her before walking away with Sven to take their places at the table.

Allura stands there for a moment drinking in the sight of him before he looks up and notices her. He gives her a brief smile before looking back at Lance and finishing his conversation then walks toward her. He stops in front of her and looks her over, "Feeling better?"

Allura nods struggling not to reach out to touch him as every part of her body wants to. She finally looks into his eyes, "Are you?"

Keith grimaces, "I will in time Allura…I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry."

Allura reaches a hand out and tries not to get upset when he takes a step back. He sees the look on her face and flushes, "I'm sorry…please give me time…"

Allura closes her eyes briefly then looks back into his face whispering, "I know Keith…I know." She moves around him and takes a seat at the table but is shocked when Keith sits beside her as everyone else takes their seats as well. He looks over at her and tries to smile again before turning back to his plate as conversation begins around them. She looks across the table at Romelle who smiles at her before she turns away as Sven asks her a question.

After dinner Keith watches Allura leave her seat and join Sven and Romelle leaving the room. Lance stops next to him, "Are you going to join us in the rec room?"

Keith shakes his head no, "I'm going to spend time with Johnny and Bella then turn in early. I'll see you in the morning Lance." Lance shakes his head at him before bidding him good night and following the others out of the room.

_____________________________________________

Keith wakes up in the middle of the night to Allura's scream, as he sits up in the bed and turns on the light he watches as his nephew gets out of bed and scampers into his and Allura's room. He gets up and slowly follows him watching as Johnny crawls up on the bed and tries to hug his aunt, "It's ok Aunt Lura…"

Keith watches in amazement, _when did my four year old nephew take my place comforting my wife?_ He continues to watch as Johnny sits up and notices Keith standing in the doorway, "Unca Keit…Lura crying…"

Keith slowly walks into the room as Allura looks up at him briefly, tears in her eyes, before lying back down on the pillows. He approaches the bed and Johnny reaches up grabbing his arm, "She crying…" Keith picks up Johnny, "I'll take care of her Johnny, go back to bed." He puts his nephew down on the floor and watches him as he leaves the room. Keith walks over and shuts the nursery door before turning back around and walking back to the bed, "Allura?"

Allura looks up at him as he approaches and then turns away again before mumbling, "I'm fine…"

Keith sighs as he sits down on the bed, "Like hell you are."

Allura watches his eyes for a while before she whispers, "Do you really want to know what my nightmare is?"

Keith sits upright continuing to hold her gaze, "You know I do…I can't help you if you won't let me."

She looks away from him closing her eyes and continues to whisper, "It's always the same…it started a few months after you came here, when I knew I loved you." She looks at him again holding his gaze, "In my dream you are walking with me, your arm is around me as we walk." Keith continues to study her, the intensity of his gaze making her start to shake before she looks away again, "Lotor appears and you push me back to protect me as you begin fighting him and he kills you in front of me Keith. I hold you as you die…and I hear Lotor laughing at my pain." She begins crying again, "They have taken everyone I love away from me…my dream has come true…"

Keith dismayed starts, "Allura, I'm here…"

Allura raises her tear stained face to him, "No, you're not Keith! You can't even stand to touch me! He took you away from me as assuredly as if he had really killed you!" She turns away from him and sobs, burying her face into her pillow, her body shaking.

Keith closes his eyes as his own body shakes, unable to stand her pain any longer he opens his eyes and reaching across the bed he pulls Allura to his chest and holds her tight to him pushing away his fear and panic as he feels her arms come around him holding onto him while she cries.

_____________________________________________

Keith sighs as he continues to hold his wife while she sleeps. After she had calmed down he had repositioned them so he was lying in the bed with the pillows propped up behind him, Allura laying along side of him, her head on his shoulder, her arms around him. He moves his hand along her arm enjoying the feeling of her soft skin even as he tries to keep his own discomfort away as another flashback of the clone and Doom comes to him. He tightens his hold on Allura as he slightly shakes his head trying to clear the vision that continues to haunt him, _that wasn't Allura…it wasn't Allura…_he closes his eyes as he turns his face toward Allura smelling her hair while repeating the chant in his head. He opens his eyes again and looks at the clock, _the sun will rise soon_…

Allura sighs in her sleep and moves as she wakes up before turning her face up to Keith whispering drowsily, "Keith?"

He tightens his arms again, "I'm still here Allura."

She tightens her arms around him whispering, "There is something I should tell you…"

He shifts a bit moving one hand up into her hair stroking it as he meets her gaze, "And what would that be?"

Allura continues to look into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Keith closes his eyes briefly before opening them to look into her eyes again keeping his tone conversational, "How long have you known?"

She moves her head and burrows her face into his shoulder, "I found out the morning you were taken." She looks back up at him again intending to speak when a wave of nausea hits her and she pushes away from him, jumping out of bed, running for the bathroom.

Keith slowly rises out of the bed and follows her grabbing a glass from the sink and filling it with water as she flushes the toilet handing her the glass, "Drink some slowly…so this is why you were so sick yesterday?"

She sips the water and nods as Keith holds out a hand to her and helps her back up. Once on her feet she becomes dizzy gripping Keith's arm while she closes her eyes and fights more nausea. He takes the glass from her and sets it down while he watches her closely, "Allura?"

She pushes away from him and grips the toilet again while she retches. Keith can't help it, he laughs softly, "I take it Romelle knows?"

Allura glares up at him after she finishes, "She guessed, as she put it, it takes one to know one."

Keith's eyebrows go up, "Romelle is pregnant too?"

Allura nods as she slowly stands with his help again before pulling away from him to wash her mouth out in the sink. Keith smiles at her and then pulls her to him as he looks into her face, "God help Sven and I then…" Allura smiles back at him and leans forward kissing him. Keith pulls away and closes his eyes as he feels his body stiffen with panic, "Allura…"

Allura feels tears stinging her eyes, "I'm sorry…" as she turns to walk away Keith grabs her again pulling her to him, "I need to work through this Allura…don't go, if you go they win."

Allura looks up into his face confused, "What do you want me to do Keith?"

Keith doesn't answer just closes his eyes while he holds her to him fighting off the panic before he finally opens his eyes and looks at her, "This is pissing me off…I won't be afraid of my wife touching me…" he continues to look into her bewildered eyes, "I want you to keep touching me, keep kissing me no matter how much I pull away Allura."

She studies his eyes, "Now?"

Keith nods as his body begins to shake he closes his eyes again and stiffens as he feels her hands caressing his chest before she begins to unbutton his shirt and pushes it off of him. He stand stiff and still as she undoes the tie to his pajama bottoms and pushes them off of him before she pulls his underwear off of him. He feels her step away from him for a moment and he is breathing deeply trying to calm down as she grabs his cheeks, "Look at me Keith…come back to me…"

Keith opens his eyes to see her watching him closely, "Come back to me…" she steps close to him and as he feels her nude body against him he almost pushes her away as she grips him close, "Come back to me…" as her lips find his and she kisses him softly. His body screaming in panic; Keith tries to push the feelings away as Allura continues to kiss his lips softly as her hands begin to move, caressing first his arms, then his chest. Keith pulls back and pushes her away at the same time shaking his head trying to clear the images that suddenly flashed through his mind before he yells, "Dammit!!"

Allura touches his arm, "Keith?

He looks back at her, anger radiating off of him as he slowly calms down, she steps to him again studying his face, "You're still having flashbacks aren't you?"

Keith closes his eyes briefly before nodding, "No one else knows…"

Allura reaches up and touches his cheek holding on even though he flinches, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Keith doesn't answer, he stands looking at himself in the mirror before he meets her eyes, "I won't be ruled by this…" he turns and pulls Allura to him and his tongue swiping into her mouth angrily kissing her as she wraps her arms around him.

Allura pushes away her fear; Keith has never handled her like this before. She feels him lift her up against the sink counter before he pushes into her and she groans, her hands hanging onto his shoulders as he continues to thrust into her wildly. He finishes before she does and groans against her lips releasing them. He pushes his face into her neck closing his eyes as he slides out of her and whispers, "I'm sorry Allura…"

Allura moves one hand into his hair the other to the middle of his back holding him to her, "There is nothing to forgive…I love you."

Keith shudders but stays where he is, wrapping his arms around her as tears run down his cheeks.

___________________________________________

Later Keith and Allura are in bed together, having told everyone to leave them alone for the day. Allura sighs as Keith runs his hand down her arm before moving to caress her breast which has her pulling away. Keith looks at her confused, "What's wrong?"

Allura looks into his eyes chagrined, "They hurt right now…"

Keith smiles at her pulling her back to him moving his hand to caress her stomach instead, "Any other pregnancy issues I should know about?"

Allura sighs as she curls into him, "I'm always tired…besides usually feeling slightly sick all day."

He kisses her forehead, "No unusual food cravings yet?"

Allura shudders, "I'm more afraid of throwing up my food than craving anything."

Keith laughs before asking, "So when are we going to inform everyone else?"

Allura looks up into Keith's face, "I don't know if I want to announce it yet…but I don't know how I would keep it a secret when I'm puking all the time. Nanny is ready to drag me to Dr. Gorma as it is."

Keith smiles at her and holds her chin so he can kiss her then looks into her eyes, "We can tell Coran, Nanny and the force and ask them to keep it quiet for now, that we don't want all of Arus to know until you get through the first trimester."

Allura sighs while hugging Keith to her, "Romelle is lucky, she hasn't been sick like this. She told me she has a bit of nausea when she first wakes up but it goes away fairly quickly."

Keith holds her closing his eyes, pushing away the slight discomfort he still has and enjoying the feeling of her body against his for the first time since his abduction. Allura moves her head and takes his nipple into her mouth sucking on it lightly as Keith sucks in his breath, her hands moving along his belly caressing him before she runs a single finger along his penis. He moans her name as she sits up and straddles him. She watches him waiting for him to open his eyes again, happy that his body is fully relaxed except for the portion of him pushing against her belly.

Keith finally opens his eyes looking at her and raises an eyebrow at her. She leans forward as he touches her cheek and they kiss, Keith's tongue sweeping into her mouth caressing her as he lifts her up and sets her down on him filling her completely. Allura whimpers breaking the kiss as she slowly begins to move against him until Keith sits up pulling her tight to him before turning them both over so he is on top of her. Allura reaches up with her hand to caress his cheek as Keith turns his head kissing the palm of her hand while he moves within her then watches her face as she climaxes before joining her, kissing her all the while.

Later as the moon shines into their room they lay on their sides facing each other while Allura watches Keith sleep. She moves her hand to push his hair away from his eyes then caresses his cheek before her fingers move lightly over his lips. He opens his eyes looking into hers before he kisses the fingers still on his lips. Allura smiles at him, "I'm sorry I woke you."

Keith says nothing, just continues to look into her eyes before leaning toward her and kissing her. Allura sighs as his hand moves down her to caress her belly which suddenly makes a growling sound. Keith starts chuckling as he pulls away, "What a way to spoil the moment…"

Allura smiles at him, "Well…I do need to eat for two now…and it's been a while since we last ate anything."

Keith turns over and looks at the clock, "I think we missed dinner by several hours." He turns back to her, "Shall we raid the kitchen?"

Allura teases, "That depends on how many clothes you expect me to put on…"

Keith smiles wickedly at her, "Just enough to be covered if we are found…or pushed aside if the mood takes us while we are in the kitchen…"

Allura slaps his arm, "You're terrible…"

Keith laughs, "That is what you love about me…"

Allura smiles as she leans forward to kiss him before she whispers, "That and many other things…" Keith smiles at her before getting out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown, throws it at her, "Hurry up before we change our minds about needing food."

___________________________________________

The next morning Keith is sitting in his office working when he hears a knock on the door, "Come in…"

Sven enters walking toward Keith and sitting on the chair in front of him studying him. Keith raises his eyebrows at him, "Something you need Sven?"

Sven sighs, "What are you going to do about Monty? Are you going to try to train him for the lions or send for a different pilot?"

Keith sits back in his seat and closes his eyes for a moment, "I know it was the clone that jumped me…but my gut still screams to punch the real man every time I see him."

Sven grimaces, "Lance has a similar feeling…"

Keith opens his eyes, "I know I need to get someone else in here…this time we will set up some kind of password for the new pilot before we just let him walk in here."

Sven nods, "Please make the call today Keith…I need to get Romelle back to Pollux soon."

Keith smiles at him, "Yes I understand we both share the same affliction of a pregnant wife…"

Sven looks at Keith wide eyed, "How did you …you mean Allura's pregnant?"

Keith laughs, "One question at a time…yes Allura is pregnant and I know about Romelle because she told Allura who then informed me yesterday after she told me she was pregnant. God help us Sven…"

Sven chuckles, "So that explains your really good mood this morning…and here I thought it was because you spent all day yesterday in bed with your wife…"

Keith throws his pen at Sven who catches it as he continues to chuckle, "But you see why I need to get Romelle home soon. I don't want to risk the baby traveling later in her pregnancy and the people of Pollux deserve to know she is pregnant before the whole of Planet Arus does."

Keith smiles at him, "I'll make the call today Sven, we will get you out of here within a month."

___________________________________________

That afternoon Keith gathers the force plus Coran and informs them of Allura's pregnancy as Sven confirms Romelle's as well. Amongst the congratulations Keith reminds them not to discuss it outside of their circle wanting to keep it quiet until the first trimester has passed.

Next on the agenda is the new pilot, Keith explains how he has asked for a new pilot and Monty will return to Galaxy Garrison on the transport that brings the new pilot out. "We should have the new pilot here in four days; the admiral and I agreed on a set of questions the new pilot will need to answer correctly when he arrives so we can avoid another clone swap."

Lance grimaces, "Too bad we didn't think of that the first time…"

Sven pats his shoulder, "Live and learn…"

Keith looks over his men, "I promised Sven we would get him home to Pollux within a month. I'm going to need all of your help getting the new pilot trained so we can make that happen. I can't afford to take another three weeks out of my life ignoring my family to get it done."

Sven smiles at him, "Live and learn…"

___________________________________________

The new pilot arrives four days later and answers all the questions correctly and even a few more that Keith thought up that dealt with Garrison procedure before allowing him into the castle. Introduced as Brian Oliver, Lance, with Sven's help, takes over his training as Keith spends most of his time with Allura, Johnny and Bella.

Keith flies with Brian for his final test, although this time all five lions participate with Sven flying Black. Brian passes with flying colors and they return to the castle to celebrate since Sven will be leaving the next day with Romelle.

After dinner Allura walks over to stand next to Keith as she watches Lance joke around with Brian, a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes with an easy smile and attitude to match. She touches Keith's arm, "I take it this one is trustworthy since Lance actually seems to like him?"

Keith smiles at her and pulls her close to him wrapping his arm around her waist, "I believe so yes…I trust Lance's instincts; although Lance may have competition for the ladies with Brian around."

Allura smiles mischievously at him, "Why do I think that I should warn all the castle maids to avoid them?"

Everyone looks over as they hear Keith laughing merrily.

___________________________________________

As the weeks go by the team belatedly celebrates Isabella's first birthday giving her a cake that she proceeds to wear more than she eats and later celebrating Johnny's fifth birthday, Keith's gift is a ride in Black lion that has Johnny constantly begging for another one.

After Allura gets past the third month the pregnancy was announced to all of Arus causing worldwide celebrations for the future heir to the throne. Planet Doom sent a robeast as their way to congratulate the couple which Keith and the force put down quickly.

To Allura's amusement the bigger she gets the more obsessed Keith seems to get with her stomach, spending time each evening running his hands along it speaking to his child which causes the baby to consistently kick Keith's hand causing both of them to laugh.

As Allura enters her ninth month of pregnancy she waddles down to castle control after being told Sven is on the video prompter. When she enters the room she can see an obviously happy Sven talking animatedly with Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Brian and Coran. As she walks up to the dais Keith turns and holds out his hand pulling her to him wrapping his arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach, as he smiles at her, "Sven's got good news."

Allura looks up to the prompter as Sven laughs, "I have a daughter!! Princess Marie Christine was born at 7:45 this morning, Romelle is doing fine."

Allura smiles, "That's great news Sven! Kiss Romelle and that baby for me and tell her I wish I could visit."

Sven smiles down at her, "In your current state I think Romelle understands why you aren't moving a whole lot…I'll pass on the kisses and wishes though."

Before she can comment further the castle alarms go off and Sven signs off as they bring up the prompter to view Lotor's command ship entering Arus airspace launching two robeasts near the castle.

Keith looks up at the prompter growling, "Damn Lotor…" before looking at the men, "Let's launch!"

As the men race for the lions Allura looks at Coran, "I don't like the looks of this one Coran, have Nanny take the children down into the catacombs for their safety."

Coran does as requested and looks at Allura, "I would suggest my Queen that you join them."

Allura sighs as she watches the lions begin attacking the robeasts before they join together to form Voltron, "I can't be down there and not know what is happening Coran. Castle control is safe, I'll be fine."

Coran nods as they continue to watch the monitors when Coran notices Doom tanks and aircraft attacking the castle. He gets on the communicators, "All personnel to your stations to defend the castle against air and ground attacks." grabbing Allura's arm as a missile attack causes the castle to shake slightly.

Coran gets on the commlink , "Keith…Doom aircrafts and tanks are attacking the castle."

Coran hears Keith swear over the link, "We can't do anything to help until we are done with the robeasts Coran."

Coran acknowledges, "I'm locking down castle control, Allura is still with me here." as the blast doors close outside of the control room.

Coran watches as Voltron does the lion head attack to take down one robeast and then shudders as the second one attacks Voltron from behind knocking him out of the sky after the heads reattach. Coran looks down as the castle shakes again, "Keith…Doom tanks have managed to enter the castle."

Keith fails to answer as Coran watches the internal monitors to see Doom foot soldiers running down the halls toward castle control. Coran continues to watch in horror as Prince Lotor walks down the halls and approaches the outer doors of castle control. Allura grips Coran's shoulder as she watches Lotor's soldiers set up a laser and start to burn through the locks on the doors.

Coran hits the button and lowers the launch tube, "Allura, we need to get you out of here before they break through the doors." Allura looks wildly around, "How Coran? There is no way out!"

Coran walks her off the dais, "I'm going to re-raise the dais and I want you to go down the tunnels and recall the shuttle for one of the lions and take it out to the lion's lair. I'm hoping Lotor won't find you there and will assume you are hiding elsewhere in the castle. Take this laser gun with you, now go!"

Coran re-raises the dais and Allura tucks the gun into the pocket of her dress and takes door number one down the tunnels. As Coran starts lowering the dais the doors to castle control break open and several Doom soldiers run in grabbing Coran, holding him down as Lotor walks into the room. Lotor watches the dais finish lowering before he approaches Coran, "Where is Allura?"

Coran looks up into Lotor's face with defiance, "Not here."

Lotor hits Coran knocking him out, "I think I know where she hid."

_______________________________________________

Down in the launch bay Allura runs over to Black's tunnel and hits the button that recalls the shuttle. She listens in horror as she hears the launch bay rise pressing the button for the shuttle again and again in her panic. The shuttle returns and she steps on it just as Lotor lands in the bay. "Allura…there you are my sweet. Come, we will get rid of that brat you are carrying and you will bear my sons."

Allura turns and slams the take off button and falls back as the shuttle takes off down the tunnel as she hears Lotor's yell of fury. Knowing that Lotor would follow her and that Black's tunnel isn't as long as the others she climbs out of the shuttle when it stops and starts up the ladder to Black's pedestal slowly crawling up to the place Black normally rests.

She is about three quarters the way up when she hears Lotor's voice below her, "Allura stop!"

Panicking Allura climbs faster occasionally looking down in terror as Lotor gains on her. She reaches the top and the trapdoor and quickly crawls out on the top of the pedestal shutting the trap door after her and pulling out her laser gun to blast the lock sealing the door. She looks up wildly watching as Voltron fires several missiles at the robeast that is left before looking down in horror as she hears Lotor hitting the door from below.

____________________________________________

In Voltron Keith is swearing as the robeast once again blocks their missiles and returns fire, Keith just managing to dodge the shot. All at once he hears Pidge's yell, "KEITH, LOOK AT THE PEDESTAL!"

Looking down at the place Black normally rests he is horrified to see Allura on the top standing on the door that goes down into the tunnel, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING OUT THERE?"

Lance yells, "KEITH THE ROBEAST!"

Keith makes a last second maneuver so they avoid the robeast's missiles. He looks back at Allura watching in terror as Doom soldiers surround the pedestal, "Pidge, I'm going to detach your arm, get down there and get her!"

Pidge acknowledges and blasts off toward the pedestal.

______________________________________________

Allura watches in horror as Lotor's laser sword is cutting through the locks of the trap door. She looks over the side of the pedestal and sees Doom soldiers surrounding her. She finally looks back up at Voltron wishing she had a way to contact them when she sees Green detach and start flying toward her.

Relief is short lived as she sees the door to the trap door open and Lotor steps up on the pedestal. "Allura…why do you run from your destiny?" Lotor advances toward her.

Allura steps backward and just as she reaches the edge of the pedestal and Lotor is just about close enough to grab her, she spies Green approaching and turns and jumps off the pedestal landing in the mouth as the lion passes by. On the winds she thinks she can hear Lotor's scream of rage as she grabs onto the wall steadying herself before she opens the door to enter the cockpit.

______________________________________________

As Green flies back to Voltron and reattaches Keith gets on the commlink, "Pidge! Is she alright?"

Allura answers for him, "Keith, I'm fine…but it was close, they have Coran prisoner in castle control!"

Keith lets out the breath he was holding and moves Voltron to avoid another missile launch, "Get strapped in! Brian, Hunk, fire proton missiles!"

The missiles finally make contact with the robeast stunning it long enough for Keith to yell, "Form blazing sword!"

Keith flies Voltron right at the robeast cutting it right down the middle before stepping back as it blows apart. He looks over to the castle, "Ok, we are going to need to detach and attack those Doom tanks and get them out of the castle." Brian's voice stops him, "Keith…they know Allura is in Green, they will try to capture them."

Keith swears as Lance calls out, "Keith, have her switch into my lion as you put away the sword."

Keith feels panic coursing through his veins, "I'm not letting her jump from lion to lion midair…"

Allura un-straps herself from her side chair, "Keith, I can do it…please we don't have time for anything else!"

Unable to come up with a better plan he relents, "Fine, but dammit be careful!"

Allura stands near the door leading to the lion's mouth as Keith yells out, "Now Allura!" after the blade is put away. Allura quickly moves from the mouth of Green lion jumps the short distance into Red lion quickly opening the door to the cockpit as she hears Lance report, "I've got her!"

Keith shouts out commands, "Detach lions, split up and go for the tanks and aircraft; Lance, keep her safe!"

The lions separate and three of them begin attacking the tanks in front of the castle while the rest attack the aircraft. As Brian predicted the aircraft and tanks continuously fire upon Green lion trying to knock Pidge out of the sky. Lance hangs back a small amount but continues to fire upon the aircrafts to keep them from knowing about the switch. As another craft's missiles get a bit too close he yells, "Hang on Allura!"

Red and Green lions finish taking care of the aircrafts as Black, Yellow and Blue continue to attack the tanks on the grounds, slowly destroying all of them. Keith curses as he watches Lotor's command shuttle leave Arus airspace. He gets on the commlink, "Alright, Brian, Hunk and I are going to enter the castle and finish off the Doom soldiers inside. Pidge and Lance, remain out here and take care of anything that tries to run for it." After receiving acknowledgements he lands Black and exits the lion pulling out his laser gun as he runs into the castle followed by Hunk and Brian.

They run for the hanger area killing off the three Doom soldiers standing over the palace guards releasing them as they all begin running through the castle destroying all Doom soldiers found. As they make their way to castle control Keith slowly looks around the corner into the room noticing Coran out cold on the floor with several guards stationed throughout the room. He looks at Hunk and Brian whispering, "Ok, I'm going in first and to the left, Brian, take the guards to the right, Hunk you get the center, protect Coran." Each man nods and Keith dashes into the room rolling to the left side shooting the soldiers as Brian does the same on the right side, Hunk yelling as he runs in shooting the two soldiers standing over Coran.

Keith turns quickly as he hears Brian's yell of pain watching him fall from the shot he took to the shoulder as Keith raises his laser gun and finishes off the Doom soldier Brian had missed that shot him. After all shots had been fired Keith stands and looks around briefly before running over to Brian, "Are you alright?"

Brian grimaces in pain holding his injured shoulder as Keith helps him rise, "I will be, but this hurts like hell." They both walk over to Hunk who is helping a conscious, but sore Coran onto his feet.

Coran looks them over before remembering and grabbing Keith's shoulder, "Allura?"

Keith holds Coran up, "She is fine Coran; we got to her before Lotor did. The palace guards are taking care of the rest of the foot soldiers that are in the castle. Allura is in Red lion with Lance, safe." Coran sighs in relief and starts to sink causing Keith to wrap his arm around him, "Coran…let's get you to MedTech."

Keith turns and pulls Coran out of the room, Hunk walking beside Brian as they walk to MedTech. After leaving Brian and Coran to Dr. Gorma's care he radios Lance, "It's over, tell Allura Coran is safe."

Keith and Hunk head back out to the lions and Keith stops as Red lion lands in front of him and Allura, with Lance's help exits the cockpit. Once on the ground Allura runs to Keith wrapping her arms around him, "I was terrified!"

Keith battling with a combination of emotions finally gets out, "Why the hell weren't you down in the catacombs with Nanny and the kids?"

Allura pulls back looking into Keith's face stupefied, "That is what you care about right now?"

Keith briefly bites his tongue as a wave of anger comes over him while staring into Allura's face before he growls out, "Allura do realize what kind of danger you put yourself and our unborn child in?"

Allura briefly looks at him like he slapped her before she too becomes angry and pushes away from him glaring at him, "I know exactly what kind of danger I was in Keith…I was the one Lotor was trying to kidnap, I was the one who had to listen to him say he was going to get rid of our baby so I could carry his sons and I'm the one who had to jump from the damn pedestal into Green Lion's mouth to escape him, so don't you stand there with your self-righteous anger and tell me what kind of danger I was in."

Keith loses it grabbing her shoulders, "Dammit Allura you could have gotten yourself and our baby killed!"

Allura pushes away from him again and yells at him, "Our baby, that's all you really care about it isn't it Keith? Because God knows you don't love me!"

Keith stands there glaring at her looking like he would dearly love to hit her before he turns around and walks away from her. Allura watches him go, as tears start down her cheeks she slowly starts to sink to the ground and Lance grabs her picking her up, carrying her into the castle.

__________________________________________

Lance carries Allura to her bedroom and lays her down on the bed before he stands and look at her, "That was cold Allura…he didn't deserve that."

Allura turns away from him, "I don't need you to start on me too Lance."

Lance raises his eyebrows at her, "Allura, I'm not pissed at you because you didn't hide in the catacombs; we all know you are not the type to hide while everyone else fights. But you were wrong to say he only cares about the baby. That was beneath you."

Allura turns sits up and stares at Lance as tears run down her cheeks, she angrily wipes at her cheeks before she looks away, "I don't know why I said that…I knew when we married that he didn't love me. He told me he would never make any false claims of love…but I had hoped in time he would learn to love me…"

Lance sighs as he sits beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulders, "I think he does love you Allura, in his own way. It might not be the kind of love you were looking for, but it might be all he has to give you right now. Be patient with him."

Allura lays her head on Lance's shoulder, "He will hate me now."

He squeezes her shoulder, "He's pissed…but he doesn't hate you. He will get over it, but you do owe him an apology."

Allura nods and Lance gets up, "I better get back and help with getting things cleaned up, rest Allura."

Lance watches Allura lay back down on the bed and he turns around and leaves the room.

___________________________________________

That evening Allura walks into the dining room to find only Hunk and Pidge present. She looks around before she asks, "Where is everyone else?"

Hunk shrugs, "Not sure where Keith is, Lance is down in MedTech by Brian."

Allura looks up shocked, "What happened to Brian?"

Pidge looks at her inquisitively, "That's right, you were resting after everything finished. He was shot in the shoulder when they took down the soldiers in the control room. He will be fine, but Dr. Gorma wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Dr. Gorma is keeping Coran overnight as well."

Allura looks alarmed, "I can't believe I forgot to go check on Coran…" she turns around and leaves the dining room walking to MedTech.

As she enters she almost walks into Keith who grabs her to steady her. He looks at her briefly before he quickly lets go of her arm and turns walking around her exiting the room. Allura watches him go trying not to cry; she turns as Dr. Gorma walks out of one of the rooms, "Dr. Gorma, how is Coran?"

The doctor walks over to her, "He is fine Majesty, a bruised jaw where Prince Lotor hit him and a bump on the head that caused a headache. He is sleeping right now if you wanted to see him."

Allura shakes her head, "If he is sleeping I will leave him alone, what about Brian?"

Dr. Gorma grimaces, "He will be fine, but he is about as bad of a patient as your husband is. I had to threaten to tie him down to the bed before he would stay in it."

Allura smiles, "May I visit him?"

The doctor nods and points Allura to the door to Brian's room. As she enters she can hear Lance teasing him, "Well…with that bad arm maybe you can get Anna to pay attention to you for once."

Allura makes a coughing sound which interrupts what she knew would be a scathing reply. Brian had been chasing her personal maid Anna since he came to Arus and she wouldn't give him the time of day. Lance turns around quickly, "Allura…are you alright?"

She smiles, "I'm fine, I just thought I would visit and see how Brian is doing."

Brian looks at Allura and smiles, "With friends like Lance I don't need any enemies…"

Allura giggles before she manages an answer, "He has a point Brian, you might get some sympathy from Anna…"

Brian's smile is wicked, "Do you think so?"

Allura laughs as Lance rolls his eyes, "Alright Brian, I'm going to leave, rest up." He takes Allura's arm and escorts her out of the room.

Lance walks with Allura as they leave MedTech, "You just missed Keith…"

Allura sighs, "I ran into him in the waiting room, he didn't say anything just walked around me and left before I could form a sentence."

Lance makes a sound in the back of his throat before he answers, "Well…he is still pissed."

Allura briefly closes her eyes as she continues to walk, "I know and I will apologize to him Lance, when he gives me a chance to."

__________________________________________

Allura gets ready for bed and lies down while waiting for Keith to come to bed. She grabs his pillow holding it her as she looks at the clock. It's past midnight and she hasn't seen him since MedTech. Allura sighs and turns over as the heartburn she's been feeling all day hits her again. She sits up as she feels some more cramping sensations as well; those started shortly after Lance had left her to take a nap earlier in the day but she thought they had been because of the stress.

She rubs her stomach; the baby hadn't moved much today, but then again Keith wasn't here to talk to the baby like he normally does…_the baby has always responded to his voice…_ She groans as another cramp hits her.

She looks over as she hears the door open and Keith walks in. He looks at her briefly then looks away as he walks to his dresser grabbing his pajamas out of the drawers and heading to the bathroom. Allura watches him in amazement, in their entire marriage he has never once went into the bathroom to change clothes.

Allura crawls out of bed and knocks on the door, "Keith?" she stands there waiting for a moment before she knocks again, "Keith, please…"

The door finally opens and Keith walks past her grabbing his pillow off the bed, "I'm sleeping with the kids tonight, leave me alone Allura." He turns and heads toward the nursery as Allura gasps hanging onto the wall, "KEITH!"

Keith looks back and his annoyance is gone in a heartbeat as he looks at Allura's nightgown noticing the front of it is wet. He drops the pillow quickly crossing the room grabbing her, "Did your water just break?"

Allura looks up into his face frightened, "It's too early!"

Keith shakes his head at her, "Stay here a second." He walks across the room and pulls out a different nightgown for her. He walks back to her, "Let's get that wet gown off of you." He pulls off the wet nightgown and drops it on the floor, bends down and pulls her underwear off of her before putting the clean nightgown on her. Keith then picks up Allura and places her back on the bed before pushing the communicator on the wall ringing Dr. Gorma. When the doctor greets him Keith begins, "Doctor, Allura's water just broke."

Dr. Gorma doesn't answer for a second, "She's early…I'll be there in a minute."

Keith hits another button that rings Nanny. At her groggy greeting, "Nanny, Allura is in labor…" Instantly awake, Nanny agrees to be there in a few minutes.

Keith moves to sit beside her, "The doctor will be here in a minute."

Allura watches his eyes for a moment, "Keith, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have said those hateful things to you."

Keith continues to watch her face before he answers, "We will discuss that later Allura, now is not the time."

Allura tries not to cry when suddenly another pain hits her, she reaches forward and grabs Keith's arm hanging onto him. Keith puts his other hand on her belly, "Easy in there…"

The door to the room opens and Dr. Gorma walks in and quickly moves to the bed, "Excuse me Majesty…"

Keith moves and walks around to the other side of the bed sitting on Allura's other side. The doctor looks at him irritated, "Majesty I need you to leave the room now." as Nanny enters the room. She approaches the bed, "My King, you need to leave…"

Keith looks at both of them, "No."

Nanny looks outraged, "You cannot remain Arusian tradition states…"

Keith holds up his hand stopping her, "I will not leave Allura, not now, not ever." He looks at Dr. Gorma, "Get on with it."

As the hours go by Keith holds Allura during the labor pains, massages her back to relieve some of the pressure in between and holds her when she sleeps between the pains. Keith is sitting behind Allura, with Allura laying against his chest, she is panting having just finished another bad labor pain, "When will it end?"

Keith smiles a little as he kisses the top of her head, "When you have pushed our child out Allura and not before."

She groans then leans forward digging her fingernails into his arms as another pain hits. Keith makes soothing noises to her, "Breathe Allura…Breathe."

Dr. Gorma walks back into the room, "Let's check again."

He lifts Allura's gown and examines her, "Ok Majesty, you are dilated fully; you are going to have to start pushing with the pains now."

Allura nods as another pain starts the doctor starts counting with her pushes. As the pain ends she leans back on Keith and whimpers, "Keith…"

Keith lets go of one of her hands and puts his arm around her, his hand resting on her belly, "It will be alright Allura, you are almost to the finish line…"

She whimpers again and then sits forward as another pain begins, the doctor telling her to push, counting along as she does so, "That's great Majesty, the head is out, you are going to need to control the next push as we work the shoulders out."

Allura nods then grabs onto Keith's arms again as another pain hits, she begins to push, "Easy Majesty…" a few moments later the doctor orders her, "One more big push Majesty." Allura strains against the pain and screams as she hears the doctor cry out, "I've got him!" Moments later a baby's cry can be heard, "You have a son Majesties…" Allura falls back against Keith again as he wraps his arm around her chest kissing the side of her head. The doctor wraps the baby in blankets and then hands the baby to Nanny who takes the baby to a side board to clean him off.

Allura looks after her, "My baby…"

Dr. Gorma replies, "He will be handed to you in a moment Majesty."

Keith looks over at Nanny as well, watching as she cleans his son. Minutes later she carries the baby back to the bed handing him to Allura's waiting arms, "You will need to breast feed him Majesty."

Allura looks up confused and Nanny smiles at her, "Here, like this..." Nanny helps her undo the top of her gown and shows Allura how to allow the baby to fasten on to her. Allura watches in wonder as he begins suckling, Keith's arms come under hers holding both of them as he once again kisses the side of her head before he whispers in her ear, "Thank you for my son…"

Allura looks away from the baby and turns her face to Keith who studies her eyes and then kisses her, looking back into her eyes and smiling at her then turning his face back down to look at his son. Allura watches his eyes seeing the love in them as he looks upon his son. She looks away and back at the baby, love filling her at the sight of him.

__________________________________________

Later that afternoon Keith walks into their bedroom to see Allura sitting up in bed breastfeeding their son. He smiles slightly at her as he moves forward and sits on the bed beside her leaning over to kiss his son's forehead. Allura watches him closely as he reaches up with a hand, his finger running along the baby's cheek. He finally looks back at Allura, "We never chose a name…"

Allura looks into his eyes, then away to look back down at their son. She raises her eyes back to his, "I was thinking Gerald Alfor, if you don't mind?"

Keith looks at her startled, "After my brother and your father?"

Allura nods watching his eyes as he looks away and back at the baby, "Gerald Alfor it is…" as he leans forward kissing his forehead again.

The baby detaches from Allura and begins fussing, Keith takes him from her and puts him up on his shoulder and pats his back gently.

Nanny walks into the room and smiles at the family in front of her, "He finished then?"

Allura nods as Keith stands up and walks toward her, he kisses his son once more and hands the baby to Nanny, "Nanny, can you take Gerald Alfor and leave us for a little while? I need to speak to my wife."

Nanny smiles and nods taking the baby and entering the nursery with him, closing the door behind her. Keith walks back to the bed and Allura watches him apprehensively as he sits back down beside her. He studies her face, "We need to talk about our fight yesterday…"

Allura looks away from him and Keith grabs her chin forcing her to look at him again, "Allura I won't lie and tell you that what you said didn't hurt me and make me angry. But it did make me stop and think…"

He lets go of her chin and takes her hand looking down at it as he holds it in his, "When Mary died I shut myself down, I didn't want to feel because feeling hurt. I didn't deal with her death and the death of my son; instead I buried myself in work and tried to forget that any of it ever happened. I already told you that I didn't plan on ever marrying again, much less letting a woman get close enough to me to take the chance that I could be hurt again. Then I married you…"

Allura watches him as tears run down her cheeks. Keith looks back at her and uses his free hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks and then holds her cheek looking into her eyes, "I told myself when I married you that I could keep you away from me, away from my heart. No matter what I wasn't going to set myself up to be hurt again even though I now had a family to take care of. I was afraid of losing you, yet even more afraid of letting you in. What I didn't realize was that you had already crawled into my heart…you had a long time ago, long before we married and I just didn't want to see it."

He pulls Allura into his arms and kisses her lovingly, then holds her to him, "Yesterday when you accused me of not loving you is when it finally came to me…that is why it hurt so much, I finally realized how much I was hurting you and myself…I love you Allura and I always will."

Allura looks back up into his face and smiles as the tears continue to run down her cheeks, "Forever?"

Keith smiles at her and kisses her again, "Forever my love…"


End file.
